The Love of an Anti-Angel
by eeveegirly
Summary: (AU)Levy McGarden had a normal boring childhood. There was nothing extraordinary about her, except maybe her smarts. Her entire world gets turned upside down when she meets an Anit-Angel named Gajeel Redfox. Is this change for the good or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1: The Day Everything Change

**Hey guys! Not dead! Just had band camp and had to get this new story together. I hope you all enjoy this one, it is an AU but I think it is pretty good. This story will be 14 chapters long, with a possibly 15th if you guys want it. There is also a possibility for a sequel if you all like it. Needless to say, there is a lot of potential in this story. Anyway, I am super excited for this story, so without further ado, here is The Love of an Anti-Angel**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed

Levy McGarden had a pretty boring, normal life up until the age of 16. She lived at home with her single mother, the two weren't wealthy by any means, but they weren't extremely poor either. Levy wasn't really popular at school, she got bullied most of the time, but she did have friends. Nothing really stuck out when you looked at her, except maybe the fact she had bright blue hair. Her entire life was boring, yet she didn't crave for a fancy life or a life of adventure. Her two best friends, Lucy Heartfilla and Erza Scarlet, both lived those lives and it didn't really seem like one Levy would want. While their lives were never as boring as Levy's, their lives were also not as happy. Levy loved her boring life, until it all changed.

"Bye mom! I am off to school!" Levy called as she rushed out the door, determined not to be late again. School started in just under ten minutes and if she ran she could get their in about five, which would give her some time to catch up on the daily drama in Erza and Lucy's lives. The two girls really needed someone to vent to and that tended to fall onto Levy's shoulders. Therefore she always wanted to be at school a little early so she could let the two girls vent.

Levy got to school in just under 5 minutes, a new personal record. Grinning from ear to ear she made a mental note to tell her mom about her new record when she got home that night. _Now where are the two drama queens,_ Levy thought to herself as she looked for her two best friends, careful not to make any eye contact with anyone. Other than the two girls she normally hung out with, no one really liked Levy. There was just something different about her which made others uncomfortable. If Levy knew what it was that made them uncomfortable she would stop, but no one could really say what it was. Levy was just somehow different.

"Levy! There you are!" came a voice from behind the small blue haired girl. Turning around Levy saw a blonde, pretty girl coming running up to her. The girl was none other than Lucy Heartfilla, the richest girl in the entire town. Not that you could tell that by what she wore to school.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Levy asked with a smile. Sometimes Levy wished her and her mom were rich, but then she listened to Lucy's life and quickly thought better of it.

"My father is insisting I do some stupid dress fitting for some ball he is having. Though, I am thinking of wearing it to the upcoming dance. Maybe you and Erza and come too and get your dresses!" Lucy told Levy excitedly. As much as Levy would love to go dress shopping with her friends, she knew that the dress Lucy was talking about would be WAY too expensive for what her and her mom could afford to buy her.

"Did I hear dress shopping?" came a strong voice from behind the two girls. When they both turned they saw a scarlet haired, strong woman. This girl was Erza Scarlet, the strongest girl in the entire town, possible the country. Erza was beautiful and strong, she lived an adventurous life doing personal missions for wealthy people. Normally she would spend her money on sweets or clothing, so she didn't seem wealthy though she could become wealthy rather easily.

"Yeah, I would like you and Levy to come to dress shopping with me this afternoon. Dad is making me be fitted for a dress for an upcoming ball and I figured it could double as a dress for the upcoming dance! The fitting wouldn't be any fun unless you two come though and it would give you both a chance to have some really cute one of a kind dresses!" Lucy told them happily.

"I would love to. I just got more money from a job I recently took on and I could probably afford one of the dresses. Plus, we can't have a friend being bored out of their minds shopping," Erza said with a grin. This made Levy sigh, she didn't want Lucy to be bored, but she knew that she couldn't afford any dress that was custom made.

"I'll go with you guys, but you know I can't afford any of the dresses. I can help you guys decide what to get at least," Levy told them both, trying her best to sound excited. Often times trips like this ended up making her jealous that she didn't have more money, which she hated. Jealousy was not an emotion that fit Levy's personality usually. Still, she knew that she needed to be supportive of her friends.

"You should get a dress too Levy! I'm sure I can pay for it," Lucy told her blue haired friend. At the mention of someone paying for her Levy's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"No, I don't want that. I'll just feel guilty and feel indebted to you," Levy told her blonde friend firmly. Before Lucy could protest Erza decided to step in, understanding where Levy was coming from.

"At least come along, it wouldn't be the same without you," Erza told her truthfully. Knowing that she couldn't win against Erza, Lucy dropped the argument and agreed with their friend.

"Thanks guys, my mom won't be home till later anyway so I am sure she won't mind," Levy told them. Her mom had told her that morning that her job was offering to pay her overtime if she stayed a bit later that day and her mother knew she couldn't turn down any extra money. Part of her wanted to take Lucy up on her offer and have Lucy buy her a dress, so they wouldn't have to spend any more money, but her guilty conscience wouldn't let her.

"Great! That settles it! We can walk their after school, it is kinda close to here anyway," Lucy told them. Levy knew that Lucy could call up a limo to bring them, but Lucy hated having someone drive her around. In all honesty, Lucy hated being rich and envied Levy's more boring lifestyle.

"I didn't realize there was a nice dress shop in town," Erza commented a little surprised. There wasn't normally many shops that Lucy's dad approved of that was in town. It was surprising that her dad even let them stay living in this town.

"Yeah, it isn't well known, but my dad is very happy that it is here. Makes things easier cause we don't have to argue about it nearly as bad. I still argue, but at least I can bring you two along to thing," Lucy told the two of them. After Lucy finished talking the bell rang. "Well I guess I will seem you guys after school, later!" Lucy called before leaving her two friends to get to class.

"I am sorry to ask you to do this, but it means a lot to Lucy to have people being with her and making her feel like a normal teenager. You know how she gets about this stuff," Erza said sadly. Levy nodded in agreement, it was just one of those things she had to do for her friend.

"It is no problem, really, but we should get to class," Levy told Erza. Erza nodded before bidding Levy a farewell and left. _Another long boring day,_ Levy thought to herself dreading both the school day and her after school plans.

School had been both long and boring, just how Levy had predicted it. Then again, nothing fun really happened to her. Everything was simple and boring, unless it had to do with Erza or Lucy's life.

"You girls ready to go?" Lucy asked once Erza and Levy found her. Lucy was looking forward to the dress shopping, but only because the other two were going.

"Ready when you are, show us where this dress shop is," Erza told the bubbly blonde. She nodded and started off toward the shop, talking about all the different dresses they could possibly get.

"So Erza," Levy said stopping Lucy from going on some more about whatever it was she was rambling about this time, "what was the mission you went on anyway? Must have been pretty big if you have enough to buy one of these dresses."

"I stopped a gang from starting a war in front of one of my richer clients house last night. They were so pleased with my work, since I also broke up the gang entirely, that they gave me a bonus," Erza explained to her two friends. That's Erza for you, always going above and beyond to help people. She was always so strong that Levy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Why couldn't she be strong too?

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Lucy asked concerned. Erza shook her head, much to the relief of her two friends.

"Nah, the job wasn't that hard," Erza told them simply. _Maybe not for you, but for every normal human it would be,_ Levy thought slightly amused with her friend. How Erza got so strong was a mystery, but it was no mystery that she was indeed strong. No one could deny that.

"We're here!" Lucy told them, leading them inside a small dress shop. On the outside you wouldn't guess that any rich person went there, but on the inside you soon saw why. The entire place was decorated in diamonds and tons of fancy things that Levy didn't even know what they were.

Lucy walked up to the counter and told the lady, "Hello, I have an appointment for Lucy Heartfilla. I would like my friend Erza to also get a dress fitting as well." The lady nodded and lead both Erza and Lucy into some dressing rooms to be fitted, leaving Levy alone.

"Who are you?" the lady who had helped both Erza and Lucy asked her.

"Oh, I am just a friend of theirs. They wanted help with dresses," Levy tried to explain to the lady.

"Don't you want a dress?" the lady asked still confused.

"Oh no, I can't afford any of these dresses," Levy stated simply. This made the lady frown at Levy, which confused Levy. Had she said something that made the woman upset?

"If you cannot afford any of the dresses then I am afraid you will have to leave," the woman stated bluntly, all niceness having left her voice. The sudden change in attitude startled Levy.

"But my friends-" Levy started before she was rudely cut off by the woman.

"We will inform them that you had to leave, but right now you have to leave," the woman said pushing Levy out the door. Once they made it to the door she gave a very hard push, knocking Levy onto the sidewalk outside.

"Hey!" Levy said, but the lady paid her no mind and just left. "That was very rude, but I guess that is to be expected when a poor person tries to run with the rich," Levy grumbled as she got up and dusted herself off. Sighing she figured she might as well walk home, no point in waiting around for her friends. She may not know much about dress fitting, but she had a feeling it was not a quick process. Picking up her phone she sent Lucy a quick text that read: **They made me leave since I couldn't afford to buy anything. Hope you two have fun, send me pictures of the dresses you guys pick out.** After she sent Lucy the text she sighed and started to walk home. Finally she decided to call her mother so she wouldn't worry.

"Hello? This is Cecilia? How can I help you?" came the voice from the phone. Levy sighed, sometimes she wished her mom paid more attention to who was calling her.

"Mom, it's me," Levy told her simply. She could almost hear her mom perk up at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Hey honey, what's up? You home yet?" her mom asked her. _Must be a boring day for her too for her to be asking me so many questions,_ Levy noticed as she smiled hearing her mom's voice.

"No, I was going to help Lucy and Erza do some dress shopping but I got kicked out since I can't afford any of the dresses. So I am just now on my way home," Levy explained to her mom.

"I am sorry about that, I wish we had more money," her mother said sadly. _I knew she would blame herself,_ Levy thought bitterly. No matter what her mother always blamed herself for their problems.

"It isn't your fault dad died soon after I was born, so don't blame yourself. It wasn't that big of a deal. The worst thing will probably be that Lucy will feel really bad, but she will be okay. I just wanted to let you know I was on my way home," Levy told her mom.

"No problem honey. I will be home a little late tonight, but don't stay up too late because I don't know when I will be home," Cecilia admitted to her daughter. _Another late night? Her bosses her really working her hard, but why,_ Levy wondered a little worriedly to herself.

"Okay mom, I will make sure to get to bed at a reasonable time. See you tonight," Levy told her before hanging up. "Why they working her so hard? What isn't she telling me," Levy murmured to herself. The small blue haired girl was so lost in thought she didn't notice that kids that normally bullied her walking her way.

"Ey, shrimp, why you talking to yourself?" one called out, breaking her train of thought. Sighing Levy faced the three guys who she had long forgotten the names to the faces.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy," Levy stated, too tired to deal with them. These three normally didn't do anything to her but tease, so they were more of an aggravation than anything else.

"Oh really? Where you goin with that skirt so short? Booty call? No one would really go out with a pipsqueak like you," the leader of the three stated. She rolled her eyes, she hated her skirt being so short but it was the only one that fit her. One of the other guys came up from behind her and tried lifting up her skirt.

"H-hey!" she said jumping back, blushing madly. The guys all laughed at her and started to back her into an alleyway.

"What's wrong scars? Got a problem?" they asked as they all wickedly grinned. Levy became mad at the nickname they chose to use- scars was from the two strange scars on her back that she didn't know where they came from. People loved to make fun of her for it, making it quickly become a sensitive subject.

"G-get away from m-me," Levy cursed herself for stuttering, but she couldn't help it. Being backed into a wall by three creepy guys would make anyone nervous.

"Ah, she's scared. Well you should be scars. I'm ready to see those scars up close and personal," the leader said. Levy closed her eyes and waited for what was to come, but nothing did. Instead she felt as if something inside of her switched on in a burst. The feeling soon disappeared, but she still felt somehow strange. Opening her eyes she soon found the three guys on the ground.

"W-what happened?" Levy asked confused at the sight in front of her. The guys quickly got to their feet and started to run away.

"Stay away from us you freak!" they yelled as they ran away. _Are they talking to me? Did I somehow do that to them? Is there someone else here?_ Levy wondered to herself. Quickly she looked around to see if there was anyone else there, but found that no one else was in the alleyway. Freaked out by what had happened just then Levy ran out of the alleyway.

"What just happened?" she murmured to herself. Had that whole thing been caused by the strange feeling she had felt? She made a mental note to ask her mom about it when she saw her next, probably tonight since she doubted she would be able to sleep.

"I smell an angel," came a creepy voice. Turning around out of fear she saw a small black creature that looked like a mix between a monkey and a bird. The creature was covered with feathers and had huge black wings, but other than that it looked like a monkey. For a brief instant she thought of the Wizard of Oz, but that thought was soon swallowed up by fear.

"W-what a-are y-you?" she asked the creature as she stepped back, preparing to bolt. Before she could bolt away from the thing bit her ankle, causing her to scream. Down she fell, but she continued to try and fight the creature off.

"Not today angel girl!" the strange thing said as it bit and clawed at her arms. Levy tried her best to fight it off, begging for whatever that happened earlier to happen again.

"Get off!" Levy screamed as she tried to push it off again, unsuccessfully.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am you stupid Earth Angel! You WILL be my next meal!" the thing cried out as it bit hard onto her arm. Levy let out a scream of pain and tried to shake it off her arm. People passing by gave her strange looks. Did they seriously not see what was going on?! Were they not going to help her?! What did the thing mean by Earth Angel? So many questions swirled around in her head as she tried to fight for her life. Just when she was about to give up the creature exploded and her wounds started to fade away instantly.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Levy yelled allowed looking at her fading wounds in shock. Slowly she looked up to see the reason why the strange thing that was trying to kill her exploded. It was then that Levy saw a man standing there with dark grey wings, unruly black hair, dressed in all black and chains. From that moment on Levy's boring life became anything but boring.

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think about it!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole Other World

**I am so happy that this has gotten such great feedback! Since it did so well I couldn't help but get the second chapter to you all as soon as possible! Also, if any of you have a facebook you guys should like my new facebook page, Eeveegirly. I will post announcements, updates, even answer feedback and stuff like that through it. It is just a way for me to keep in touch with my readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 2: A Whole Other World

"Who are you?!" Levy yelled at the strange black haired man. In any normal situation Levy would walk away from him because he looked so scary in all black and chains. This, however, was not a normal situation.

"I don't have to tell you that," the rough looking man said. Even his voice sounded scary, but Levy didn't have any time to chicken out after what had just happened to her.

"Then tell me what just happened to me! Why are my wounds gone?! What was that thing?!" Levy asked still in a state of shock. Everything was happened so fast and it was freaking Levy out.

"I don't have to tell you anything shorty," the man told her as he looked around to see if there were any more of those creatures around. Levy was getting very irritated that he refused to tell her anything, when she most certainly had the right to know! Before she could snap back at him the entire situation got a hundred times crazier.

"Gajeel! How dare you take my kill! I had been following that one and you knew I had!" came an all too familiar voice. When Levy saw who it was she refused to believe it at first. Standing right in front of her, yelling at the strange man who had just saved her life, was none other than an all black wearing Cecilia McGarden, Levy's mom.

"I had to save this stupid Earth Angel from being eaten by that demon, since you obviously weren't going to stop it. Besides, the head angel told me to watch over her because she needed more protection," the man, who was apparently named Gajeel, told her mother harshly. _Earth Angel? Why was everyone using that to describe me all the sudden?!_ Levy wondered to herself.

"Earth Angel? What does that even mean?" Levy asked the two all black wearing people in front of her. She tried her best to ignore the fact her mom was apparently hunting these creature, demons as Gajeel had stated. Cecilia then turned to see her own daughter and sighed.

"I can only imagine how confused you must be right now. Gajeel, if Jellal has really asked you to look after my daughter as well then you should come to dinner tonight. At dinner we will explain everything to her," Cecilia told Gajeel. Gajeel just grunted, but didn't seem to disagree. Cecilia then walked over to her daughter and offered her a hand to stand.

"Promise to tell me everything tonight? And I do mean EVERYTHING," Levy asked her mom firmly. Her mother smiled, that was her little girl.

"Yes, I promise. Now, we should get you home. Even though the wounds from a demon bite disappear after the demon is completely destroyed the poison some demons have do not. Gajeel here will help check you and cure you if you have anything. You know, since Jellal sent him," Cecilia said with a smirk toward Gajeel. Begrudgingly Gajeel nodded in agreement, Jellal would kill him if Levy was hurt on his watch. _The only question that remains is why he cares so much for this stupid Earth Angel. I mean, normally I am not the one he asks to watch over them and when someone else is already watching over her it makes it that much more suspicious,_ Gajeel thought to himself but decided against voicing his observation.

"You mean I could die?!" Levy asked now extremely worried. The poor girl looked like she was about to faint from how worried she looked and Gajeel couldn't help but think she looked rather cute. _No, bad Gajeel, you can't love anyone! It is against the rules,_ Gajeel reminded himself, but couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his lips.

"Don't worry squirt, you won't die as long as I am around," Gajeel told her simply. The small girl then turned to him, her face revealed she was rather irritated at the nickname he gave her. "Something wrong shorty?" Gajeel asked her smirking.

"I have a name you know!" Levy said annoyed. _Please tell me this guy isn't actually going to stay around me! He is so irritating,_ Levy thought bitterly.

"Oh really? I don't really care," Gajeel told her. This only made the girl look even more annoyed, which in turn made Gajeel even more amused.

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden," Levy told him.

"Levy? Not a bad name shrimp," Gajeel told her giving her a toothy grin. Levy couldn't help but notice how sharp his teeth looked, which scared her slightly. What exactly was he? He wasn't a demon, that thing had black wings, but she doubted he was a pure angel since his wings were a dark grey rather than a pure white like she would expect.

Levy sighed before mumbling, "It's a start."

"Gajeel, call Jellal and tell him what happened so he understands why we aren't working. I think he will agree that taking care of Levy is more important than our job," Cecilia told the grey winged man. Gajeel then took out his phone and continued talking to this 'Jellal' person Levy's mom seemed to know so well.

"Mom, how come you are using that person's first name?" Levy asked her confused. If her mom was using the supposed 'head angel's' first name then she must know him pretty well, but how?

"He is the one who had me watch over you. Therefore I tell him how you are doing. Needless to say, I have known him for a while," Cecilia told her daughter. _Wait, if he had my mom watch over me, does that mean I am not REALLY her daughter?!_ Levy wondered. Had everything she been told been a big lie? "But don't worry, everything will be explained at dinner," she told Levy, giving her a slight pat on the head. Normally this would make Levy feel better, but all Levy could feel at the moment was overwhelming dread for the dinner.

Once they got home her mom went straight into the kitchen to start cooking dinner, leaving Levy alone with the strange guy. _If he is an angel, does that mean he died?_ Levy couldn't help but wonder. Yet she doubted she could ask him since she just met him and he didn't seem to want to answer any of her questions.

"I guess I should check to make sure you aren't dying now. You should sit down," Gajeel told Levy. Obediently Levy obeyed him and sat on her couch. The McGarden's house was not big by any stretch of the imagination, it was actually just a small one two story house with three small bedrooms, but it worked for the two ladies who lived in it. For as long as Levy could remember they had lived there, since money wasn't easy to come by for them. Typically they didn't have guest over and having another body in the house made it seem smaller to Levy, she didn't really like it.

"So how exactly are you going to check me?" Levy asked Gajeel curiously. Without saying a word Gajeel held out a small orange pill. "Ano, what is this?" Levy asked him confused.

"Just take this. It will send a small signal to my phone and I can see if there is any poison," Gajeel told her like it was common knowledge. Despite the fact she questioned his methods Levy took the pill anyway, he knew more about this stuff then she did. Gajeel took out his phone and stared at it intently as Levy sat there in silence for a while.

"Why are your wings grey?" Levy finally decided to ask, the silence being too much for her to take. The silence had quickly become an awkward silence that threatened to swallow her whole unless she did something about it.

"I am sure your mom will go over that during dinner," Gajeel said, his voice revealed he was slightly annoyed by the question. Even though Gajeel wasn't the most warm and friendly guy, Levy hated the silence so she decided to continue asking him things.

"Are you an angel? I mean, if that thing is a demon, then you must be an angel. Your wings aren't pure white, but they aren't black either. Plus they look a lot like angel wings to me," Levy commented.

"You could say that," Gajeel said, slightly avoiding the question. _Man this guy is ticking me off,_ Levy thought angrily, but still, him talking was better than silence.

"I am going to guess angels exist since I am a so called 'Earth Angel.' What does that even mean?! Why did that make the demon want to attack me?" Levy asked confused. More than anything she wanted answers right then.

"Your mother will explain at dinner," Gajeel said again, really not in the talking mood. So far he had yet to look at Levy the entire time she had been questioning him, which only added to Levy's annoyance toward the black haired man.

"I don't even know if she really is my real mother! All my life sounds like it has been a lie! I didn't even know I was an Earth Angel, much less what it is! How can I trust what she says?" Levy asked bitterly. The sudden change in her tone made Gajeel look up, only to notice tears shining in the small blue haired girls eyes. He really hated to see girls cry, so he decided it was best to try to help her a little bit. All of this was sure to be overwhelming to someone who had never heard anything about it.

"She is your mother. After all, she raised you and nothing can change that. If she feels like she is your mother than she is, regardless of blood," Gajeel told her, his voice a little softer than before. He bent down in front of her and wiped her tears away. Before he could say more his phone buzzed. After he looked at it he turned to her and told her, "Good news, the demon that bit you wasn't poisonous, so you are fine."

"Well, I guess that is good news," Levy muttered thinking over what Gajeel had said to her. Who would have thought such a rough looking guy could actually have a soft side to him at all.

"Dinner is ready!" Cecilia called to the two, breaking Levy of her concentration. The two walked and sat down at the table. Dinner was served, which consisted of pasta and garlic bread. _Is she trying to make me feel better by cooking my favorite meal,_ Levy wondered. Usually when Cecilia had something big to tell Levy she made her her favorite meal, pasta.

"Does this mean what you are going to tell me is pretty important?" Levy asked her mom. Cecilia bit her lip, but merely noded. Levy sighed and sat down, helping herself to plenty of pasta. From the sounds of it she was going to need a bunch of comfort food. "We might as well begin," Levy stated dreadfully. The longer they prolonged it the worse her fears would get. _Might as well get it over with,_ Levy thought bitterly to herself.

"I suppose you are right. I guess I should begin with who Gajeel is. Gajeel is what we call an Anti-Angel. He kills, or rather completely destroys all traces of, demons. Even though they just kill demons, which saves many humans, they are not allowed in heaven unless someone gives them access because they are still killing things. they normally wear all black and have grey wings. The reason their wings are not pure white is, again, because they kill things. The only rule they have is that they cannot fall in love. Needless to say, it is a hard afterlife to live, so very few live it. Gajeel is actually one of the best there is, which is probably how his wings have gotten so dark," Cecilia explained to her daughter.

"That's not fair," Levy stated flatly.

"What isn't fair?" her mom asked her confused. Her daughter looked pretty upset, but she couldn't place about what.

"They are out there risking their after lives, saving millions of people, but they can't love or get into heaven without permission? That is what I call unfair," Levy explained herself. Gajeel couldn't help but smile at Levy explanation.

"Well, I suppose so, but they chose to do this job knowing that. So, it really is their own fault," Cecilia said with a shrug. This made Levy look even more upset as she casted a worried glance over to Gajeel, who just shrugged. "Anyway, I am what they call an Anti-Human. I am given the same tools as an Anti-Angel and I am given the gift to see demons and Anti-Angels. Normal people cannot see them, as you saw when you yelled for help when the demon attacked you. I risk my life to destroy the demons," her mother continued to explain, "we also have a slight rivalry against Anti-Angels since we both destroy demons." At the mention of the 'slight' rivalry Gajeel rolled his eyes, the rivalry was much bigger than 'slight.'

"It also helps that she won't be able to become an Anti-Angel when she dies because she 'risked her life' when she was alive. That is the true reason Anti-Humans do what they do. I mean, it doesn't pay well so what other perks are there?" Gajeel commented. Cecilia shot him a glare, but didn't disagree.

"Okay, so I see how you two fit into all of this, but I still don't see where I fit in," Levy said, still confused. "How come that demon attacked me? Why are you two protecting me? Am I even your REAL daughter? WHAT THE HECK IS AN EARTH ANGEL?!" Levy asked irritatedly. The REAL questions she wanted answers to were not getting answered, which annoyed her.

"No, you are not my biological daughter. You feel like you are because I have had you since you were a baby. In every aspect but blood you are my daughter Levy and nothing will change that," Cecilia told Levy honestly. "The other questions you have all go hand in hand. Let's start with the definition of an Earth Angel. An Earth Angel is a human who is sent to Earth, but keeps their angelic powers. Normally these are babies who died at a young age and went back to heaven, but then they decide the baby should have a chance at life beyond that. There are also other special circumstances, but I don't know them. I have no idea who you first belonged to, your body would hold no DNA from them anyway, you are completely unique. Earth Angels are typically looked after by either an Anti-Human or an Anti-Angel. The demon attacked you because your angel powers were somehow awaken in you, which is why you can see Gajeel. Demons love the taste of angel blood, which you have running through your veins. A lot more demons have been coming to Earth lately because the Underworld is about to crown a new king, which is making the demons restless. Because of this the head angel has sent Gajeel to also help protect you, I guess. Why he wants us both to protect you, I don't know. You may be one of those special circumstances, but I have no way of knowing that," Cecila finally told her. Levy sat there in silence for a while, soaking it all in.

"I guess I can't tell Lucy or Erza about any of this huh?" Levy asked. Cecilia shook her head. _Probably for the best, I doubt those two would believe me anyway. Nothing normally happens to me. Though, I guess I can kiss my normal goodbye now,_ Levy thought with a sigh. "How do I even know for certain I AM an Earth Angel?" Levy asked.

"You have two scars on your back exactly where my wings meet my back correct?" Gajeel asked turning around so she could see his back. Her eyes widened as she noticed that the place where Gajeel's wings met his back was exactly where her two scars were located on her own back. Turning around Gajeel said, "That is from your wings being taken off. It is the mark of an Earth Angel. Since there are so few of you no one really notices that there are multiple people with the exact same scars and no explanation as to how they got them." _So there are others just like me? I may not be normal anymore, but at least I am not the only one,_ Levy thought.

"Can you excuse me? I think I am going to bed now, this is a lot to take in," Levy asked her mom. Sighing her mom nodded excusing her from the table. As she left she heard them faintly talking from behind her, something about plans for Gajeel to stay with them now that he was to be protecting Levy. _Great, I have to deal with that pain every day now,_ Levy thought bitterly as she flopped onto her small bed. Next to her, on her nightstand, her phone buzzed. Reaching over she looked to see who texted her.

 **Sorry that happened to you! If me and Erza would have known we would have left! Erza and I did get some cute dresses, we'll show you the pictures tomorrow. Did you make it home alright? -Lucy**

Levy smiled at the text, typical Lucy. After the day she had just had it was nice to see some things wouldn't change, even if everything else was.

 **Yeah, I made it home alright. Don't worry about me getting kicked out though, I am just glad you and Erza got cute dresses. Can't wait to see pictures. It was just a boring day for me, typical. -Levy**

Levy sighed as she plugged in her phone and curled up under her covers. Before she went to bed she couldn't help but to think, _that was the biggest lie I have even told._

 ** _Who exactly is this Anti-Angel Gajeel? Find out more about him in_** ** _Chapter 3: Gajeel Redfox_**

 ** _Please review and like my new Facebook page!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Gajeel Redfox

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I have been really busy lately... Updates might become really crazy once my school starts back up again too. Please like my facebook page, it is under Eeveegirly, so you can know what is going on and get more information that way!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 3: Gajeel Redfox

The next morning Levy groaned as her alarm went off. Slowly she got dressed in her uniform and trudged downstairs, still not completely awake. Levy was anything but a morning person and it tended to take her a while to wake up. Once she saw Gajeel at the table she did wake up a little more. _Guess he really is staying with us,_ Levy thought. It would feel weird having more than two people in the house, but she supposed it was doable. Plus this could give her the opportunity to get to know the scary looking man more.

"Morning Gajeel," Levy said trying to sound more perkier than she really was, but only failing and still sounding tired. She doubted she would be fully awake until after she ate her breakfast. "Has mom made breakfast?" Levy asked Gajeel, looking around for her mom. On rare occasions her mom would go into work, which was apparently hunting blood-thirsty demons, before Levy woke up.

"No, your mother is still asleep. She had a long night worrying about whether or not she ruined your guys entire relationship by telling you the truth. I thought she deserved to sleep some more so I made breakfast. It may not be much, but it should be enough," Gajeel commented as she bit into the toast that he had been eating. Curious as to what Gajeel made, Levy walked over to the kitchen counter. Gajeel had made pancakes, toast, and some scrambled eggs. _Not much my butt!_ Levy thought, this was more food than her mom normally made.

"This is great!" Levy said happily as she picked out on pancake and poured her a glass of orange juice. "It has been a while since I have had pancakes," Levy commented as she took a bit of her pancake. The pancake was a perfect fluffy texture and tasted great.

"It has been a while since I cooked so I thought might as well since I am stuck here," Gajeel told her with a sigh. Levy rolled her eyes, being moody seemed to be part of his character. Still, she wondered why he decided to be an Anti-Angel. From the sounds of it no one REALLY wants to do it, but he decided to. Why? What happened to him?

"Why did you decide to be an Anti-Angel anyway?" Levy asked curiously. If Levy was one thing it would probably curious, she hated not knowing things. Knowledge was one of her favorite things, why she loved books so much.

"I don't have to tell you and I'm not going to," Gajeel snapped at her. It appeared that Levy had finally found his sore spot. Something must have happened to make him want to be an Anti-Angel.

"Then why did you decide to guard me? You don't seem to the guarding type. Nor do you seem the type who would want to be around other angels," Levy commented. Under normal circumstances she would never say something like that, but she had a feeling she would have to be blunt with Gajeel in order for him to understand.

"That question is easy, I didn't have a choice. the head angel ordered me to guard you, which means you must be pretty special. I never take on guarding jobs since I am one of the most power Anti-Angel there are, but I was suddenly ordered to do this one which confuses me. Don't ask me who you really are, I don't know nor do I care," Gajeel told her flatly. _The more I talk to him the more questions I have,_ Levy sighed and ate the rest of her food in silence.

"Well, I am going to school so I will see you later," Levy said after she had finished. She got up to leave only to see Gajeel doing the same thing. "Where are you going?" Levy questioned him.

"You certainly have a lot of questions shorty. The answer is, again, simple. I am going with you. You didn't seriously think that you were going to school without me? I need to protect you, mainly because the demons will be more active around you now that your power is active," Gajeel explained.

Levy groaned, but said, "Fine, just follow me I guess." They walked to school in mostly silence till they got to the school. "Here we are," Levy told him.

"Great, I am already bored," Gajeel said with a fake yawn. Levy shot him a glare, if this was how he was going to be her days weren't going to be very fun.

"No one asked you to come," Levy snapped at him with annoyance. _Yep, she is still cute when she is mad. Wait, did I seriously just think that?_ Gajeel thought to himself shaking his head.

"Levy? Who are you talking to?" came a voice that distracted the two from their previous argument. In front of the two stood both Lucy and Erza. Levy quickly figured out that the one who had asked the question had been Lucy.

"Ano," Levy said, rather confused. Her confusion made Gajeel laugh, which only made her more mad at the black haired man.

"Did you forget already pixie?" Gajeel asking as he strode behind the two women. "These two cannot hear nor see me because they do not possess angel blood, unlike you. However," Gajeel said as he smacked Erza's butt, "they can feel when I touch them." Erza looked shocked and quickly looked around to see who touched her butt so she could properly beat them for touching her. When she saw that no one was near she became confused.

"Did you two see someone touch my butt or am I just feeling things?" Erza asked as she continued to look around in confusion. If Erza could hear how much Gajeel was laughing she would probably pummel him into next week.

"Ano, no, I didn't see anyone. Maybe you are just feeling things," Levy said taking both Lucy and Erza's arms, "let's just head to class." Quickly she dragged both Lucy and Erza to their classes. How quick she was to get her best friends away from Gajeel made the man laugh. After levy got her best friends safely to their classes she dragged Gajeel to a secluded area of the school.

"Pervert!" Levy said hitting the man. While Erza and Lucy could not hurt Gajeel, she sure as heck could! "What was that for?!" she hissed.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me unless I showed you," Gajeel said with a shrug. "Plus, it was funny," Gajeel said snickering. That commented earned Gajeel another hit from the short blue haired girl. _Really I just wanted to see that adorable face when you are annoyed and mad,_ Gajeel thought to himself with a small smile. That smile quickly disappeared as Gajeel reminded himself, _she will only betray you._

"Gajeel? You okay?" Levy asked concerned when she saw that scary look return to his face. At first he was joking and even truly smiling, only for that to go away and be replaced with his usual scary look.

"Yeah, whatever, you should get to class," Gajeel pointed out. Looking at the clock Levy noticed she only had a minute to get to class, which alarmed her. Gajeel couldn't stop himself from thinking she was adorable when looking so flustered, which cause him to curse at himself for being so stupid.

"We have to hurry!" Levy announced grabbing Gajeel's hand and dragging him to her class. The pair arrived just in time for Levy to take her seat. Luckily for Gajeel the person behind Levy was absent, so he took a seat there. Halfway through the class Gajeel poked the back of Levy's head. "Yes?" Levy mumbled slightly annoyed to be bother while she was trying to learn.

"I am so bored. How do you survive this?" Gajeel groaned boredly. "I don't see how I even survived this, must be an age thing. I mean, when are you ever going to need this? I don't even need this," Gajeel told her.

"You are dead Gajeel, of course you don't use this stuff. Unlike you, I may use some of this since I want to be a scientist. Besides, science really isn't boring," Levy informed him. "Plus, you don't have to worry about surviving anything because you are already dead," Levy commented with a slight smirk. This time it was Gajeel's turn to be annoyed.

"Why would anyone want to be such a boring thing?" Gajeel asked annoyed. He hated when people brought up the fact he was dead, he didn't FEEL dead.

"Will you just shut up, it is rude to talk during class," Levy hissed at him.

"No one can hear me but you squirt. HEY EVERYONE! THIS CLASS IS BORING!" Gajeel yelled, but no one seemed phased by his yelling but the increasingly annoyed Levy. "See?" Gajeel said motioning to the classroom full of unphased students.

"I am guessing you don't care that it is rude to me?" Levy asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance. _She seems to be semi-comfortable with me if she has stopped hiding her emotions. that's something right? Wait, why should I even care,_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Nope," Gajeel said flatly, but had a smirk on his face. Levy got strange looks as she banged her head against the desk. _If only they knew, they would be doing the same as me,_ Levy thought with a sigh.

After they went through their morning class, which Levy somehow survived all of Gajeel's comments, it was time for lunch. "Finally," Levy said with a content sigh.

"Do I get to see those hot friends of yours again?" Gajeel asked smirking. _I forgot he was still here,_ Levy thought with slight groan of annoyance. Well, it wasn't like she could tell him to go home. Even if she could, he wouldn't listen to her.

"Could you not feel them up this time?" Levy asked him. Gajeel thought about it, he really only had done that to watch the short girl's reaction, not because he truly wanted to.

"Fine, but do I get some of your lunch? I am hungry," Gajeel commented. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled to back him up.

"Wouldn't that look weird? Just half a sandwich floating then randomly parts of it disappear?" Levy asked. Gajeel knew she was right, but he was so hungry!

"Fine, how about this. I take half your lunch and I will eat somewhere else, giving you some alone time with your friends," Gajeel offered. Levy quickly agreed before the black haired man could change his mind. She opened up her lunch box and offered him half her lunch. Nodding in approval of what the girl brought, it wasn't much but he was too hungry to care, he took it and left her.

"Levy! There you are, we were looking for you. Ready to eat?" Lucy asked her happily, Happy to finally be rid of Gajeel, Levy nodded in agreement. "So how was your guys morning?" Lucy asked the two girls.

"I still have yet to find out who touched my butt this morning," Erza told them. _And you aren't going to,_ Levy thought but decided against voicing that. "Everyone I ask keeps denying knowing anything or doing it," Erza said defeated.

"Ano, how are you asking them Erza?" Levy asked. Knowing Erza she would probably already be beating them up before asking them.

"The usual way, why?" Erza asked innocently. Yep, she was beating them up as she asked them. No wonder no one was talking, they probably couldn't by the time Erza was done with them! Then again, they were all telling the truth since it was in fact Gajeel that did it.

"I wouldn't know why they weren't talking," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Me either," Erza said, oblivious to sarcasm. One time, for Erza's birthday, Lucy and Levy had bought her a shirt that head read 'immune to sarcasm' on it. Erza hadn't found it nearly as amusing as the other two girls had.

"Anyway, didn't you guys have dress photos to show me?" Levy asked deciding to change the subject from Erza's strange butt touching.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding us!" Lucy said as she brought out her phone. Lucy showed Levy the two dresses her and Erza had bought yesterday. Lucy's dress had a dark pink top with a frilly pink skirt that had white roses going down one side. Erza's dress was much similar than Lucy's, it was a dark blue with a strap around the neck and dark pink ruffles that surrounded the end of it. Both dresses looked beautiful on the two girls.

"Wow! Those look so pretty on you two! Guys will be all over you at the dance," Levy told them with a smile. She was very glad they hadn't left the store when she got kicked out or they never would have gotten such pretty dresses.

"I know you told us not to, but Erza and I split the cost and bought you this," Lucy said reaching into her bag and pulling out a simple light orange dress. The dress was sleeveless and had ruffles across the chest, but other than that it was pretty simple. Simple fit Lucy more than extravagant anyway.

"It is beautiful," Levy said with a big smile. She loved the dress and was happy the two girls remembered what her favorite color was. Her smile went away when she thought how much the dress probably cost the two girls. "It wasn't too much, as it? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I inconvenienced you two," Levy told them. The two girls shook their heads, happy their friends liked their gift.

"No, it wasn't nearly as much as ours since it is so simple. We figured you would like simple better anyway. Take it Levy, you deserve a dress that will make you look amazing," Erza told Levy with a small smile. Knowing the two wouldn't take no for an answer, Levy took the dress from Lucy.

"Thank you two, really, I love it," Levy told them before hugging her two best friends. After they stopped hugging Levy put her new dress into her bag making a mental note to hang it up as soon as she got home. The girls continued to talk and make jokes like nothing had ever happened. _At least they will never change,_ Levy thought to herself with a smile. Soon after the bell rang.

"At least school is almost over," Lucy said, even though she looking to be dreading the rest of the day. Not that Levy could blame her, she was too.

"See you guys later!" Levy said as she went to go find Gajeel. Gajeel was standing right outside the cafeteria waiting for Levy to exit from it. Levy however had no idea he was there so she ran right into him.

"Hey, shrimp, watch where you are going," Gajeel said snickering as Levy attempted to steady herself. Levy shot him an annoyed glare but decided against arguing with him since they had to get to class.

"Come on, we have class," Levy told Gajeel before turning and walking to her class. She had been nearly late to all her classes because of him and she wouldn't be late to anymore!

After what felt like forever, at least to Gajeel, it was their last class and it was about halfway over. "Is it almost over Levy?" Gajeel asked groaning. How had he survived four years of this?! He never went to college and he was starting to remember why. _But it was mainly to pay for HER college,_ Gajeel thought bitterly trying to get that out of his mind.

"Gajeel are you even listening to me," Levy hissed. While Gajeel had been staring off into space Levy had apparently been talking.

"Uhhhh," Gajeel said trying to figure out what she just said. Levy sighed, of course he wasn't listening. _What goes on inside of his head,_ Levy couldn't help but wonder.

"Class is almost over, calm down. It'll be over before you know it," Levy informed him as she continued to take notes.

"I doubt that," Gajeel mumbled moodily. Why had he been stuck watching over her? Why couldn't he have made someone else do it? He would go crazy with boredom if this continued! Finally, after another century or two, the school day was over. "WE'RE FREE!" Gajeel yelled, jumping up out of his seat as soon as the bell rang.

"Gajeel, please calm down," Levy said before the man crushed a desk or something.

"Umm, Levy, who are you talking to?" Lucy asked her friend, "Who is Gajeel?"

"Ano, just ignore me," Levy said sweat dropping. There really wasn't any way to explain away what just happened.

"If you say so. Are you free tonight?" Lucy asked. Before Levy could answer Gajeel spoke up.

"Doing anything will be dangerous, we really should just go home," Gajeel told her. Levy sighed, she hated to admit it but he had a point. _I bet the later we are out the more demons that would attack us,_ Levy thought to herself.

"Sorry, but I am busy tonight. Mom needs help with something tonight so I need to hurry home," Levy told Lucy, "Sorry." Lucy nodded in understanding and Levy rushed off to get out of the school. "You know, I really wanted to hang with her," Levy mumbled to Gajeel.

"We need to get you home to make sure that you aren't attacked again," Gajeel told Levy. As they walked home Gajeel walked behind Levy, watching her to make sure she was okay. Tired of the silence between them Levy decided to break it, after all, no one was around so she wouldn't look crazy to anyone.

"So Gajeel, why did you become an Anti-Angel? From what I heard last night, no one wants to become an Anti-Angel," Levy asked curiously.

"What does it matter why I became one? The point is I am one and I have to protect you, that is really all you need to know," Gajeel told her. _Why must be always avoid all my questions,_ Levy wondered angrily.

"So, were you forced or something?" Levy prodded. They had said last night that people take on Anti-Human jobs so they won't have to become Anti-Angels later, maybe they were forced into that position. Pretty cruel if you asked her opinion.

"No, I chose to be an Anti-Angel and I have become one of the best all on my own free will," Gajeel told her, becoming bored with the conversation. Plus, Levy was trying to get into dangerous and forbidden territory with Gajeel. No one really knew the whole story behind why he did what he did and he had no intention of telling it.

"Why did you chose to? It just doesn't make sense," Levy said, shaking her head in confusion. Where was the logic in his thinking? Logically speaking, wouldn't you want to spend eternity with loved ones in heaven rather than killing demons on Earth forever with limited access to heaven and forbidden to love anyone?

"Not everything makes sense you know," Gajeel told her, his tone becoming sharper. A typical person would stop asking questions because it was obvious Gajeel did not want to continue the conversation, but Levy was no typical person.

"Does it have anything to do with why you become moody and seem to get that scary look on your face after you do anything remotely nice to me or I do anything to make you smile?" Levy asked, turning to face him. This was what Levy really wanted to know, why he got so moody all the time. Before Gajeel could answer, or somehow avoid answering the question, they were attacked by demons.

"Levy! Stay back!" Gajeel yelled at her, pushing her behind him. There were about five demons in total, which would normally be no problem for Gajeel, but now he had to worry about not letting any of them touch Levy.

"I want to help!" Levy protested. From what happened yesterday with her it seemed she had some power in her, so she should be able to fight.

"No way!" Gajeel snapped, taking out one of his guns and starting to shoot at the demons. As Gajeel shot the demons one seemed to spawn behind him with a wicked grin on it's face as it surfaced.

"Gajeel! Behind you!" Levy screeched to him, just as Gajeel finished off the last of the five from before.

"No way am I going to let you come nea-" Gajeel stopped mid sentence once the demon fully surfaced in front of him. The demon was about as tall as Gajeel and looked more human than the other demons Levy had seen. The demon looked to be a woman with long flowing brown hair and brown eyes wearing only a black bra and booty shorts. In fact, Levy would have thought she was a human except for the fact she had black wings coming out her back and two yellow horns coming out of her brown hair.

"What was that Gajeel-kun?" the demon cooed with a smirk. _Who is she,_ Levy wondered as she watched the situation before her. To Levy's horror she watched Gajeel fall to his knees and drop his gun. Gajeel stared up at the brown haired demon with a mixture of horror and sadness, something Levy never thought she would see in Gajeel.

"Gajeel! You have to fight!" Levy yelled at him, powerless in the current situation. Despite Levy's yell Gajeel seemed to not hear her.

"Listen here little angel, he won't fight me. Isn't that right, darling?" the demon asked as she punched Gajeel clean into the building behind them.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled in horror. Gajeel still made no move to try to do anything against the she-devil. "Gajeel get up! You have to fight! Remember, you are supposed to protect me!" Levy tried to reason with the Anti-Angel, but with no success. The black haired man refused to make any move against the oncoming demon.

"I told you angel, he won't fight me," the demon hissed as she continued to beat the Anti-Angel bloody. _This can't be happening,_ Levy thought in horror. "No matter what I do to him he won't raise a finger to try to beat me. You could say I am Gajeel-kun's only weakness. Today, though, I will finally destroy him!" the demon said with an evil laugh. From the looks of it she was right, Gajeel was bleeding pretty badly, but made no move to stop the onslaught of attacks from the she-devil.

"I-I won't let you hurt him!" Levy yelled at her. This caused the demon to stop attacking Gajeel for a moment to finally look at the Earth Angel.

"Oh really? From what I can tell you just recently got your powers and can't even call forth your celestial powers. You are useless," the demon informed her, then went back to beating Gajeel. _I have to do something! I have to show her I am not useless!_ Levy thought determinedly.

"If Gajeel can't fight then I will fight for him!" Levy roared. Suddenly she felt the same warmth as she had the day before come inside of her, but this time she decided to dip into that power. Stretching out one hand she called upon a whip made completely of angelic power.

"Y-you don't know how to fight," the she-devil said, but she looked obviously shaken about the looks of the celestial whip. With on quick effortless flick of the wrist, Levy controlled the whip effortlessly, making a huge gasp in the demon's stomach. The she-devil screamed in pain and quickly fell to her knees. "You win this round Earth Angel, but don't think you have won the battle. I will destroy Gajeel, that is my only mission as a demon," the she-devil informed her before disappearing back into the Underworld. Levy tried to hit her again with the whip, but the demon had disappeared too quickly.

"Darn, I almost had her," Levy said with a sigh, making the whip disappear once she made sure no more demons were around. "Gajeel!" she yelled as she ran over to the bloody Anti-Angel. Quickly she helped him up. "Do you think you can manage to walk home if I help you?" Levy asked him.

"Y-yeah," Gajeel said, his voice shaky from pain and what had just happened. It seemed since the demon had disappeared he had gotten both his voice and movement back.

"Who was she? Why wouldn't you fight her?" Levy asked him worriedly. She hadn't seem Gajeel act that way before. For once Gajeel decided not to avoid Levy's question or try to lie to her. All of the other things she asked never really affected her, but now it seemed this one could affect her.

"That demon you just saw," Gajeel told her, his voice still shaky, "use to be my wife."

 _ **What happened to Gajeel when he was alive? What is his past with this the demon? Will Levy finally learn why he really wanted to be an Anti Angel? Find out all that and more for yourself in**_ _ **Chapter 4: When He Was Alive**_

 _ **As always, please review! I really do love that!**_


	4. Chapter 4: When He Was Alive

**I had some more time on my hands so I decided to write. This has a LOT of flashbacks, but I really felt the need to establish Gajeel's past so we can get to know his character a little more. This also gets pretty sad, just a warning!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 4: When He Was Alive

Levy helped Gajeel walk to her house in silence. Normally Levy would break the silence, she really hates silence, but her head was swirling with so many questions she couldn't stop herself. _Why is he an angel and she a demon? Is that why he doesn't want to love anymore? Do I remind him of her? That could explain why he is always so distant with me,_ Levy thought to herself as she stared at the black haired man worriedly. Once they got home Levy took him into her room and started to dress some of his deeper wounds. It seemed not all wounds went away once the demon disappeared, but then again she hadn't been destroyed like the one that had attacked Levy.

"You don't have to help me you know," Gajeel told her, but he made no move to try and stop the small girl. With nimble hands she wrapped his wounds, as if she had done it before. "Have you wrapped wounds before?" Gajeel asked her curiously.

"Yes, my mom sometimes comes home with wounds, so I would wrap them. At the time I didn't know they were from fighting demons," Levy explained to him. Gajeel imagined a smaller Levy, if that was possibly, wrapping her mom's wounds after a long day of demon hunting. He couldn't help but think it was cute. "So what happened? Why is your, I guess ex, wife a demon? Why wouldn't you fight her? Does it have to do with why you are an Anti-Angel? I understand if you don't want to talk about, but I am extremely curious," Levy told Gajeel. Gajeel sighed, he didn't see the point in not telling her the truth.

"The demon used to be a woman named Cana Alberona, shortly before she died it changed to Cana Redfox. We were madly in love, until shortly after we were married she was murdered. I couldn't save her," Gajeel said with tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

"It's okay, take your time," Levy told him giving him a gentle hug. She refused to let go until he finished telling her what happened. Sighing, Gajeel told her the story of when him and Cana both died.

*Flashback*

Gajeel had just come home after a long day at work, he worked at as a construction worker. "Cana! I'm home!" he called out to his wife of just over a year as soon as he opened to door up. When he didn't hear a reply he began to get a little worried, Cana normally always responded to his call. "Cana!" he called again, dropping his stuff and searching the house.

"G-Gajeel," came a weak reply from what sounded like their kitchen. Gajeel ran there, only to find Cana one the ground, bleeding badly.

"Cana!" Gajeel yelled and tried to run to his wife to try to stop the bleeding. Before he could get to the bleeding woman, however, a hooded man stepped in between them, holding a bloody butchers knife.

"Don't take a step closer," the attacker told him, holding the butcher's knife out, ready to kill. Gajeel snarled and lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground.

"How dare you hurt my wife you monster!" Gajeel roared as he attacked the hooded man. The man stabbed him right in the stomach, making Gajeel reel back in pain.

"I warned you," the man said as he walked closer to Gajeel.

"G-Gajeel," Cana said, whose vision was blurring from the heavy blood loss she was experiencing. Gajeel got back up and attacked the intruder again, much to everyone's surprise. Despite the heavy bleeding from his stomach, Gajeel was still fighting.

"Idiot," the attacker said as he went to stab him again. Before the knife connected with Gajeel though, Gajeel actually grabbed the blade. Everyone stared at him in surprise and horror as the man's hand began to bleed.

"I will teach you to attack my wife," Gajeel growled at he took the knife from the shocked intruder's hands. Once Gajeel had the knife in his possession he stabbed the attacker right in the neck, successfully killing him. That was the first time Gajeel ever attacked someone who was possessed with a demon. After Gajeel made sure the intruder wouldn't be causing them any more issues, he turned back to his wife. "Cana!" Gajeel called as he ran over to his wife to help her recover.

"G-Gajeel, th-the intruder?" Cana asked looking over at the body of said intruder.

"Shhhh, don't waste any more of your strength talking," Gajeel told her as he started to wrap her wounds. Quickly he called 911 to tell them what happened and that he and his wife desperately needed an ambulance.

"G-Gajeel, y-your wounds," Cana said, pointing a shaky finger at his stomach that was still bleeding badly. He didn't tell her, but his vision was starting to swim from the blood loss.

"I am fine, I am more worried about you," Gajeel told her, making sure her wounds were wrapped properly. Even with them wrapped he could tell she was still bleeding badly from the gash.

"I-I love you G-Gajeel-kun," Cana told him as her eyes started to close.

"Cana! No! You can't die on me!" Gajeel yelled as he gave her a kiss on the lip. Her lips were much colder than they should be, which scared Gajeel. "C-Cana," he said shakily. Just then the people came in and took him and Cana to the ambulance. Somewhere between his house and the ambulance, Gajeel blacked out.

Once he woke up he saw he was in a hospital room. The nurse next to him smiled when she saw he was awake. "Oh, you are awake," the nurse said with a polite smile.

"Where is my wife, Cana Redfox?" Gajeel asked, his voice rough from being unconscious. The nurse's smile faltered for a moment, not a good sign. "Where is she? Is she okay?" Gajeel asked becoming increasingly worried, his heart rate spiking.

"Calm down Mr. Redfox. Please wait for the doctor to come in," the nurse told him avoiding his question. Gajeel tried to get up, but the pain to his stomach made him stop. "Please, Mr. Redfox, just rest," the nurse pleaded with him.

"I want to see my wife," Gajeel told her firmly. He wouldn't rest until he knew Cana was safe, or at least alive.

"I am afraid you can't do that," a man said as he entered the room. Gajeel cocked one eyebrow up at him questioningly as the man walked over to him and checked his vitals. "I am your doctor ," the man explained.

"Where is my wife?" Gajeel growled at the man, not liking his vague answer. What did the man mean that Gajeel couldn't see his wife? Was it because she was too hurt or something?

" , I am afraid your wife is dead," the doctor finally told him sadly, "I am so sorry." Gajeel doesn't remember anything else because he died, right there, from a broken heart.

*flashback end*

Gajeel sighed into his hands, trying to wipe away the tears fast. He hated crying, crying was for the weak and he, Gajeel Redfox, was not weak. "You know," Levy told him as she stroked his hair, something Gajeel always found comforting, "crying doesn't make you weak." It was then Gajeel looked up from his hands and looked at the blue haired girl. How did she know exactly how to comfort him down to exactly what to say? Not even Cana mastered that and they had been married. "If you need you can take a break, you don't HAVE to tell me the rest," Levy told him soothingly. So far he hadn't told her why Cana was a demon, but from the sounds of it Gajeel had really loved Cana when they were both alive.

"No, I haven't told anyone this story and I really do need to tell SOMEONE it," Gajeel told her, his voice still shaky from crying for the first time in years. All the years he had been dead he had avoided telling anyone his pains and what was bothering him, but somehow Levy was different. Was it because she was an Earth Angel? Maybe it was because she was so curious that she knew how to break past his barriers. _Must be her smarts Cecilia always brags about,_ Gajeel thought to himself before taking in a deep breath.

"After I died I got to heaven. Turns out killing someone possessed by a demon wasn't a sin, in fact the opposite. If he had killed me he would have killed more, so it was better I killed him. Once I got to heaven I immediately wanted to see Cana, but instead got to see the head angel Jellal Fernades first," Gajeel told Levy.

*flashback*

Gajeel woke up in heaven dressed in all white with pure white dove like wings coming out his back. Something that was hard to picture now since he had been an Anti-Angel for so long, but he had been a pure angel once. Looking around he tried to find Cana, but could see no sight of her. Instead a man in all white robes with wings identical to Gajeel's. The man had blue hair and a strange red tattoo on his face, which Gajeel found out much later that a red tattoo anywhere on an angel's body stood for them being a head angel.

"Greetings Gajeel Redfox, welcome to heaven. I am Jellal Fernandes, one of the head angels here," the man told Gajeel. Gajeel looked around, hardly believing he had actually made it into heaven even though he killed someone. "The person you killed was actually possessed by a demon so it is not a sin. You would make a great Anti-Angel, but I doubt you would want that," Jellal told him.

"Huh? What is an Antil-Angel? Where is my wife?" Gajeel questioned the man, confused about the whole ordeal.

"Don't worry Gajeel, Cana is completely safe here. Before you see her however we need to decide a job for you. You see, everyone here in heaven has a job. Your job can change later, but everyone has to start SOMEWHERE," Jellal explained.

"Well what are the options? Make it quick because I really want to see my wife," Gajeel replied flatly. Jellal nodded in understanding and looked at the clipboard that suddenly appeared in his hands. _Heaven is already strange,_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Well, you would make a great Anti-Angel. I doubt you would want to be one because they can't get into heaven without someone letting them in and they are forbidden to love anyone," Jellal explained to Gajeel. Gajeel quickly shook his head, no way would he lose Cana again after he just thought he lost her. "That's a shame, you would have made a great Anti-Angel, oh well. It says on here that you use to work in construction. One possible job is to help construct and maintain the buildings in heaven. Since this is heaven it is a lot safer than your old Earth job, but it is pretty much the same other than that," Jellal told him.

"I think I will take that. Now, are we done here?" Gajeel asked him, anxious to see his wife again.

"Of course. Your wife is waiting right outside the room for you," Jellal told him. Gajeel rushed past Jellal and ran straight for his wife. Cana was standing right outside, waiting for him. She looked more beautiful than he had even seen her in all white with the most beautiful white wings. The two kissed, happy to be reunited at last.

*end of flashback*

"For a while we were very happy. Just the two of us in heaven, it was great," Gajeel said with a smile on his face. This confused Levy, if Cana was an angel then, why was she a demon now? If Gajeel had turned down being an Anti-Angel then because he wanted to love, why was he sitting here next to her with grey wings instead of white?

"Why then is she a demon? Why are you now an Anti-angel?" Levy asked seriously confused. None this made sense to her.

"Well, we were really happy. Till Cana became bored and desired to go back to Earth again. I saved up money for her and bought her a trip to Earth for a day. She was so happy, I can never forget the smile she had on her face that day, but that Earth trip changed EVERYTHING. Nothing was ever the same after it," Gajeel said with a sigh, burying his face back in his hands.

*flashback*

It had been 2 years since Gajeel and Cana had both passed away. Gajeel was so excited that day to tell Cana about what he had bought her. Lately Cana had been complaining that she was getting bored and REALLY wanted to see Earth again, so Gajeel saved up some of his money from work to buy her a ticket to visit Earth for a day.

"Cana! I'm home!" Gajeel called as he entered the door to their small house the two had bought. Since they were both dead and could no longer have any children, they thought a small house would fit them quite nicely.

"Hey Gajeel-kun," Cana said, sounding bored. Cana worked with the baby souls, where the souls were kept before going to Earth to get a body. Cana liked it well enough, but she still missed Earth and was jealous all the babies got to go to Earth. Several times Cana considered asking to become an Earth Angel, but she doubted 'bored of heaven and miss Earth' would be a good enough reason to become an Earth Angel.

"I got you something," Gajeel said, hoping that the trip would cheer her up. He hated seeing he look so bored when they really were in the most beautiful place ever. In heaven the sky was the most beautiful blue he had ever seen, the sky was what Gajeel really missed the most about heaven.

"Oh really?" Cana said, perking up a bit. It wasn't often Cana showed much interest in anything at all, but it also wasn't often Gajeel said he had something for her. Usually the two didn't buy anything extra for each other, even when they had been alive. So a present from one to the other was something treasured between the two. Now Gajeel wished he would have given more to his beloved wife, maybe his love could have stopped her…

"Yep! I know you have been pretty bored lately-" Gajeel said only to be interrupted by a bored Cana. Even though Gajeel HATED to be interrupted, he let it slide.

"That is probably the biggest understatement I have ever heard," Cana told him. _How she can be so bored in place so beautiful as this, I can't understand,_ Gajeel thought to himself with a sigh. Still, even if he didn't understand it he wanted to help her. Perhaps it was because they both died pretty young and she felt she didn't have enough time on the Earth.

"Anyway, I know how much you complain about being bored," Cana shot him a mild glare at the mention of her complaining, but Gajeel ignored it and continued, "so I got you this." Finally Gajeel held out one ticket to Earth to Cana. Once Cana's eyes fell upon the tickets her entire face lit up. The brown haired angel looked happier to see that ticket than a kid did on Christmas morning. Gajeel was so happy to see her smile like that again, he wished she had never stopped smiling like that in the first place.

"How much did this cost you?!" Cana asked as she took the ticket from him. Cana looked over it again and again, as if inspecting it to make sure it was the real deal and not some kind of fake.

"I would spend a billion times that amount to see you smile like this," Gajeel told Cana, kissing her gently. Cana blushed at the compliment and hugged him tightly, smiling at him.

"Have I ever told you you are the best husband ever?" Cana asked grinning at her husband. The black haired angel laughed and kissed Cana's forehead, glad she seemed back to her old self. "I am sorry I have been so down lately, it's just, I miss Earth so much. Something just seems like it is calling me back there. I have to go just one more time, kind of say goodbye to it. Trust me, this Earth trip will make everything alright, you'll see!" Cana promised and then kissed Gajeel again. Gajeel really wished Cana had been right about what she said that night.

That night Gajeel helped Cana pack for her Earth trip. The next day Cana took leave from work and work and went to Earth, excited to see everything again. Finally Cana seemed like her old happy self, the one Gajeel hadn't seen in nearly a year. If this Earth trip really did fix everything then Gajeel would be more than happy about the money he spent on the ticket, Earth trips were NOT cheap by any means. It wasn't till the next morning Gajeel started to worry. Cana had not came home the night before, even though her Earth trip should have ended. Worry started to eat him up alive, so Gajeel went to Jellal, the head angel in charge of them, to see what happened.

"Oi, Fernandes, do you know where Cana is? She was supposed to be back last night, but she never came home. Did something happen? Is my wife okay?" Gajeel asked worriedly. Jellal turned to the black haired angel with a grim expression on his face that Gajeel had not seen since two years earlier when he asked the nurse if his wife survived the attack. "Where is Cana Jellal?" Gajeel asked, his voice shaky slightly.

"Your wife never came home last night because she fell from grace. While on her Earth trip Cana killed a small child. No one knows why, but it was confirmed she had not been controlled by any demon, she did it on her own free will. I am sorry, but Cana has become a fallen angel, a demon," Jellal told Gajeel grimly. Gajeel felt his heart shatter again, it felt exactly like it did when he had been told two years ago his wife had died. This time, though, he was already dead. He knew he didn't want to become a demon and live with her forever in the Underworld, but he also didn't want to love if it only got him hurt. It was then he remembered what Jellal had told them when he had first come to heaven.

"Jellal, when we first met you said I would make a great Anti-Angel, do you still believe that?" Gajeel asked the blue haired head angel. Hesitantly, Jellal nodded.

"The only problem is that you wouldn't be allowed to love anyone and you could only enter heaven if someone opened the gates for you," Jellal told him again, not sure what Gajeel was getting out.

"Jellal, I want to become an Anti-Angel," Gajeel told him completely serious.

"Well then, follow me," Jellal said and lead him over to where he could change his job and become an Anti-Angel.

*flashback ends*

"And here I am now, telling you this story because my ex-wife beat me up again. I guess it never occurred to me that when I signed up for an Anti-Angel I would be fighting demons, which included Cana," Gajeel told Levy grimly. Levy looked at Gajeel, concern and sadness filled her eyes. _If he keeps his distance from me, does that mean that he is worried we might fall in love? Could we? I mean, he really isn't all that bad,_ Levy thought to herself but tried to push away any budding feelings for Gajeel. Anti-Angels can't love, but if they could, would Gajeel and her love?

"Why do you still love her so much? From the looks of it, she tries to destroy you when you two meet and she betrayed you by falling from grace," Levy asked him curiously. If she was in Gajeel's place, she wouldn't love Cana anymore.

"All I can see is the woman she use to be. The woman I loved, my soul mate, my wife," Gajeel said, tearing up again. Levy gave him a comforting hug and rested her head on his shoulder, where is seemed to fit perfectly.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I will help you through this," Levy promised. This made Gajeel smile softly. _At least some people still care,_ Gajeel thought to himself, but found himself laughing bitterly.

Gajeel looked Levy's in the eyes, hurt so prominent in them it made Levy's heartbreak just looking at them, and said, "Levy, there is no helping me now, I am too broken."

 _ **After several weeks pass, can Gajeel and Levy continue to deny the spark between them? Find out in**_ _ **Chapter 5: Can't Love**_

 _ **Please review! They make me very happy!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Can't Love

**This one is shorter than the others, but we are setting it up for the main conflict to occur, well, other than Gajeel and Levy's feelings for each other. I hope you guys don't mind, but the next two might be pretty short as well. I am starting school soon, so updates may become slower. Please like my FB page so you can hear about updates and stuff! I am also thinking about writing some more Jerza one-shots because I am sadly lacking in Jerza. My next story will probably be Jerza.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 5: Can't Love

Three months had passed since Gajeel had finally opened up to Levy about his past. Since then Levy had broken down Gajeel's walls bit by bit, not rushing anything, but it was certainly coming down. Gajeel, for the first time since he had become an Anti-Angel, felt comfortable in a woman's presence, but only if it was Levy. He would become rather grumpy if Levy's friends, Erza or Lucy, came over. Cecilia would tease Gajeel that he was jealous, but Gajeel would never admit that he really wanted Levy for himself. On this particular day Gajeel had decided to take a shower before dinner to 'clear his head' though he refused to say about what.

"What is wrong with me?" Gajeel muttered to himself as he put his head under the hot water. He had probably been showering for a good ten minutes, the entire bathroom now very steamy. His angelic body didn't feel as much as a normal human body, so in order to feel that the water is hot he had to turn it up pretty high. That was the sucky thing, the good thing about his body not feeling as much as a human body was pain didn't hurt nearly as bad. How Anti-Humans could kill demons and deal with the pain Gajeel had yet to figure out.

Usually Gajeel wouldn't take a shower till much later in the day, but he really did have to 'clear his head' by taking a shower. Lately he had started feeling the same things for Levy that he had once felt for Cana. Gajeel knew he couldn't love, it was against the rules and it only hurt him, but there was something so different about Levy. She was kind and gentle, no matter what he said or did to push her away Levy would always come back and break another part of the wall he had spent so long to build up.

"Stupid little pixie, I was finally done with women and then SHE had to come into my life, or afterlife, didn't she?" Gajeel muttered as he sighed. There was no use, he was in love with the little shrimp, but that didn't mean he would give in. Not only was there a rule against Anti-Angels loving but he didn't want to get hurt by loving someone else. Cana had been more than enough pain for him, but for some reason he wanted to try again with Levy.

"What a stupid thought," Gajeel groaned with a sigh. Starting over wasn't something he had the liberty to do anyway. He couldn't just 'start over' with Levy without some major consequences. _But isn't she worth it? Do you really want to let her fall between your fingers?_ a little voice said in his head.

"Do I want to, no. Will I, yes," Gajeel said, but punched the wall beside him hard, but not hard enough to break through it.

"Gajeel? Are you alright?" he head someone ask that he recognized as Cecilia. His face turned so red it could rival Erza's hard at the thought of Cecilia walking in and checking on him.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. I will be out in a minute," Gajeel called back to her, rushing to finish washing his hair.

"Oh good, I think Levy could use your help making dinner," Cecilia told him. Gajeel grinned, helping Levy sounded quite enjoyable. _Shouldn't you be staying away from her,_ said a voice inside his head, but Gajeel pushed that thought away. He would deal with all his emotions later, at the moment he needed to help Levy. Quickly he turned off the water and dried off, picking to only wear a black tank top and some black pants. After he was dressed he made his way down the stairs to where Levy was currently trying to make dinner.

"What's for dinner shrimp?" Gajeel asked her as he leaned in the doorway to the kitchen. Levy didn't turn around, much to Gajeel's annoyance since he loved seeing her beautiful eyes.

"Well not shrimp," Levy told Gajeel, fumbling with whatever it was she was doing. Since Levy hadn't turned around Gajeel had no way of knowing what she WAS doing.

"Well I hope not, that would make you a cannibal, right?" Gajeel asked with a smirk. There was no way that him saying that wasn't going to earn him a glare from the small blue haired girl. Just as he predicted, Levy turned her head around and sent him a glare with her chocolate brown eyes. _Just because you love her doesn't mean she loves you, she probably doesn't since you treat her like this, so you are safe,_ a voice said in Gajeel's head, making him frown. It was probably true, but he didn't want to think it was.

"Something wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked, her eyes softening once she saw him frown. He had gone into another one of his moods, so it most likely a thought about Cana. Still, he was usually happy when he was around her and it was just the two of them.

"Nah, I'm fine. Need some help there shorty?" Gajeel asked, walking up behind Levy to see what exactly she was doing. In front of Levy there was some vegetables that she was trying, and really failing, to cut. Next to her was a pot that already had some water in it and chicken. From the looks of it Levy was trying to make them chicken soup for dinner. "Chicken soup?" Gajeel asked her curiously.

"Looks like it is your turn to be curious," Levy told him with a smirk. This made Gajeel blush slightly, which made Levy giggle. "To answer your question, yes. I am just having a little trouble cutting the vegetables for the soup. I blame the knife," Levy told him, glaring at the knife as if all her problems were its fault. It was rather cute.

"Let me help you," Gajeel said and, without thinking about what he was doing, put his arms around her and held her hands in his. He lead her hands over to the vegetables and started to cut them, applying enough pressure to make them cut perfectly.

"How do you do that?!" Levy asked, amazed that Gajeel was able to cut the veggies perfectly. This made Gajeel grin, it was nice to see Gajeel amazed by something he did OTHER than demon hunting.

"You know, I am not just good for demon hunting," Gajeel told her, continuing from the carrot they were originally cutting to the potato. He could feel Levy trying to help underneath his hands, making him smile. "Let me do the work, that way you can feel how much pressure is needed so you can do it next time," Gajeel told her. Really he just wanted an excuse to hold her close.

"I guess you all good for other things. I never knew you could cook before though," Levy commented. She stopped trying to help and let him do all the work like Gajeel wanted.

"Well I have to feed myself somehow. I can't exactly buy fast food or anything, I have to go to the angel store. That's a store where Anti-Angels buy their food. We don't need as much food as humans do, but our bodies do require a little bit of SOMETHING daily. Normally I just cook by myself, since I don't live with anyone," Gajeel explained to her.

"Well, you live with us now so you will never be alone again!" Levy told her determinedly. _She probably thinks it's unfair I have to go home to an empty house, knowing her. Sadly, she doesn't mean it in the way I want her to mean it in,_ Gajeel thought to himself as he continued to cut the veggies. "Even when you stop needing to protect me, when the Underworld prince is crowned and the demons settle down, you can always come back here. I know my mom wouldn't mind and it's better than going home to an empty house and cooking alone," Levy told Gajeel.

"I forget that you won't alway need protecting cause of your mom. It might be nice to be with other people like some other Anti-Angels do," Gajeel told her.

"Wait, so some Anti-Angels like with other people? But I thought Anti-Angels don't love and were all alone?" Levy said, curiously looking up at Gajeel. Was it just Gajeel who decided to live his afterlife in eternal solitude?

"Not all Anti-Angels live alone. Some Anti-Angels actually work in pairs so, in order to keep the good teamwork throughout, they live together. Normally pairs are same-sex so they don't fall in love since that is forbidden. I don't have a partner or anything because I prefer to be alone and people just tend to leave me alone anyway. As you know, I am not a people person and I am not good with people," Gajeel explained to Levy.

"Well, you are never going to be alone again! You can stay here with my mom and me," Levy chirped happily.

"Won't you want your spare bedroom back? Plus, wouldn't it be weird to have me staying with you when no one can see me?" Gajeel asked her curiously. Why would Levy even want him around when he didn't treat her well?

"No one comes and stays with us but Lucy and Erza and they stay in my room anyway. No one has to know you are here and the people who need to know CAN see you and that is all that matters, right?" Levy told him with a smile. The more Levy smiled the more butterflies Gajeel felt. He really needed to digest those butterflies before he got himself hurt.

"Well, I may have to take you up on the offer of eating a meal with you guys on occasion, but I don't know about living here with you," Gajeel said as he finished cutting the last of the vegetables.

"I would be sad if you left," Levy mumbled, just loud enough for Gajeel to hear her. After she said that she realized just how close the two were, making her blush. For a couple more seconds they stood there, just enjoying the closeness of each other. Finally, Levy turned around, being face to face with Gajeel. The two were a mere inches a part from each other. "Thank you for helping me tonight," Levy whispered. He saw her eyes flicker from his lips to his eyes. Longing was displayed in her big brown orbs, along with something else that Gajeel couldn't place.

"O-of course, anytime shorty," Gajeel told her. The closeness of her lips, the look in her eyes, they all made his heart pound wildly. He was certain she could hear how fast his heart was beating with how close they were. It was then he noticed that they both were leaning in closer to each other. This made his heart pound louder. Instead of digesting those butterflies, like he probably should have, they now fluttered more wildly in his stomach than he had felt in a while. The last time he had kissed anyone it was before Cana left on that horrid Earth Trip that had ruined his life, had broken him. Even though he was broken, somehow this small girl was able to find a way to piece him back together. Now here they were, so close to kissing he could almost feel the warmth of her lips. Finally, a voice of reason broke through to Gajeel, _it is against the law for you to love, so why lead her on like this?_ Gajeel then took a step back, stopping them from kissing.

"I-I'm sorry, but you know the law, I can't lo-" before Gajeel could finish his apology Levy spoke. After Gajeel had taken a step back, Levy had turned around, so Gajeel couldn't see her beautiful eyes or her face at all.

"You can't love or you won't?! I am guessing it is closer to the second one than the first," Levy said, her voice sounded uncharacteristically monotone. For as long as Gajeel had known Levy, which may not have really been that long but it was long enough, Levy always had SOME sort of emotion in her voice. Hearing her sound so hollow as the biggest blow anyone had ever given Gajeel.

"Levy, we shouldn't even be having this conversation. We both know what the law is and we both know that we can't love each other. Therefore, let's just forget about this and-" again Gajeel was cut off by the hollow Levy. If she didn't sound so hollow Gajeel would get really mad, but right now she was more just scaring him than anything else.

"And what? Go back to the way it was before? Gajeel, I can't. I can't keep acting like there is no spark between us. I can't keep acting like I am not in love with you because I am. I like to think you feel the same and if the way you held me and the fact that you nearly kiss me is anything to go off of then I say I was right. If you are in love with me too, why don't we just stop denying it and accept it?" Levy pleaded, but her voice barely held any emotion.

"Levy, the law-" Gajeel couldn't finish because, for the first time since they had almost kissed, Levy turned and looked at him. Gajeel had never seen her like this before and it physically hurt him to. Tears were pouring down Levy's face like a river, her chocolate brown eyes held more pain than he thought possible, and she looked like she was fighting back the urge to either hug him or punch him.

"SCREW THE LAW GAJEEL!" Levy screamed at him, more tears flowing down her small face. Finally some emotion had gotten into her voice and Gajeel almost wished it hadn't. The only emotion in Levy's voice was raw pain. "If you really wanted to you would date me! What is wrong with me?! Why wouldn't you admit you like me even a little bit?!" Levy yelled at him, sounding as broken as he felt.

"Levy, there is nothing wrong with you. You are a good person, but I can't. I can't love you, it is against the Anti-Angel law and against the whole reason I became an Anti-Angel in the first place," Gajeel finally told her. There it finally was, the truth behind this whole mess. The true reason Gajeel wouldn't date Levy was because Cana had broken him too much. Levy was right in saying he would date her regardless of the law, the real reason he didn't date her because he refused to let himself love again out of fear of getting hurt all over again.

"Gajeel, I won't hurt you. Why would I want to hurt you when all you have done is help me and uplift me? You can't deny the spark between us anymore and I am tired of trying to. Please, please just give me a chance," Levy pleaded with him. Hiding how she felt with him was becoming almost unbearable.

"I can't, even if I finally got over not wanting to love anymore because of what happened with Cana there is still the law. If I broke that law I don't even know what the punishment is. the punishment could be them destroying me or me falling from grace like Cana did. I don't want to be hurt by anyone else," Gajeel told her firmly. Even though a part of him doubted Levy could hurt him even if she wanted to, a bigger part of him was too scared to even try.

"Gajeel, I am not Cana!" Levy yelled at him, fed up with Cana really being the only thing between them. For a couple seconds everything was silent, until a loud smack could be heard that broke through the silence. Gajeel had smacked Levy across the face for the comment about Cana. For another couple seconds everything was still. Levy had stopped crying, the shock of Gajeel smacking her and the sting of it had stopped the tears. Gajeel was trembling, not being able to believe that he had hurt the one thing he swore he would never hurt. That for once he wouldn't screw things up, he wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't hurt him. Looks like he was wrong about the first part. Finally Levy lifted her hand up to her cheek, her eyes tearing up from both hurt and pain, but she refused to let these tears spill over this time.

"Levy, I didn't mean to hurt you," Gajeel told her, taking a step forward to try and help her. Maybe he could ice it or something, explain that what she said shocked him. Mainly because she had finally said aloud what he had been running through his head for weeks. Instead of letting him help her, however, she reeled back from his touch. Gajeel's heart clenched, why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he just let himself love her like he wanted to so badly? Finally another party intervened.

"Gajeel, I think you need to go to your room and cool off," Cecilia said as she entered the room. Gajeel was about to agree and go when levy pushed past both Cecilia and Gajeel. "Levy!" Cecilia called, trying to stop Levy from running, but it was too late. Levy ran straight out the door and away from the two of them, tears falling down her face so fast she couldn't see. It was going to be dark soon and the demons would be out. Having an Earth Angel walk around would be dangerous.

"Levy!" Gajeel called. Had he really hurt her that much? Enough to make her run straight out the house to get away from him? All the time he had known her she never ran away from anything, even when she should have. Sure she sometimes complained about things, but never ran away from them. This was all his fault. He should have just admitted to Levy that he loved her instead of trying to hide it all away out of fear.

Cecilia opened up her front door and called to her daughter one more time, hoping the girl would come home, "Levy!" Only problem was, she didn't turn around and come home. Levy just kept running as the sun set.

 _ **When the sun sets the demons come out to play, so what will happen to the little Earth Angel Levy?! Find out in**_ _ **Chapter 6: Underworld Prince**_

 _ **Please review! Makes me super happy to see what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Underworld Prince

**Sorry that this took a bit longer! Updates will probably be slower because I start school tomorrow! If you haven't already please like my FaceBook page Eeveegirly! Also, if you are a Jerza fan like me, please read my newest Jerza one-shot, Armor! Thanks for all of you reading my stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 6: Underworld Prince

Once the sun sets demons become more and more active. Sunlight slow demons down, but not completely destroy them. Many possession demons, like the one Gajeel killed when he was alive, possess their victims at night so they can be covered for the day. Ceilia and Gajeel refused to let Levy go outside at night for fear of demons attacking her in numbers they could not contain. Sadly, Levy did not listen to them, or simply forgot, once Gajeel smacked her. She needed out of the house and away from Gajeel. How could he hurt her? Wasn't he supposed to protect her? If he didn't like her he could have just said so rather than smacking her!

Levy was actually running blind at the moment. Tears were falling so fast down her face that she couldn't see where she was running. If she had been thinking she would have run to Lucy or Erza's house, but sadly she was not exactly thinking at the moment. Besides, how would she explain to them why she was crying? Levy had never showed any interest in other guys and Gajeel was the first guy she actually liked. _Of course I HAD to like the guy with the problems,_ Levy thought bitterly. Slowly, she began to slow down and look around to see where she was.

"Where am I? How long have I been running?" Levy wondered aloud as she wiped tears from her eyes. Looking around she found that nothing looked familiar to her. This was bad, she was completely lost. She looked up to guess what the time was only to see a pitch black sky staring back at her. "Uh oh, this can't be good," Levy mumbled as she looked around.

"Now what am I going to do?" Levy wondered as she slowed to a walk. Sighing, she wiped her tears away and decided she needed to regroup and find a way back home. If she could find the nearest train station she might be able to go home. The trains can be overwhelming at times, which is why she didn't normally take them, but since it was dark she needed to get home quickly.

"But if demons are more active at night, could they even be on the trains?" Levy mumbled to herself as she continued to try to find the trains. From what she had gathered taking the train would be less risky than just staying out all night unprotected. Her powers were still unstable and really only came out when someone she loved, mainly Gajeel, was in trouble. Of course she had never been in trouble without Gajeel around. Gajeel, just thinking about him made Levy's cheek sting with remembrance. Levy bit back more tears, shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"No, I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on getting home. I will have to deal with HIM later," Levy told herself. As she walked around she ran right into a much taller man. "Oh, sorry," Levy mumbled her apology, not wanting to get caught up anymore when it was nighttime. So far she hadn't found any demons, but who knew when that would change.

"No, no, you are fine. You look like you are trying to find something child, what is it?" the strange man asked her. Usually she wouldn't talk to strangers, they freaked her out a little, but she needed to get home as fast as possible. _I really have been coming out of my comfort zone since Gajeel came into my life I suppose,_ Levy thought to herself, but scolding herself for thinking about Gajeel again.

"Actually I am, you don't happen to know where the train station is by any chance?" Levy asked the man curiously. The quicker she got home the less time her mom had to worry about her. _Because I doubt Gajeel is worrying about me any,_ Levy thought bitterly, having to scold herself again for letting Gajeel creepy up into her thoughts.

"Actually," the stranger said, breaking Levy's thoughts, "I do know where it is. I can take you there if you life." _If someone takes me demons might feel less inclined to attack me, I don't know,_ Levy thought, but figured it was better than being alone at any rate. If it didn't repeal demons it would repeal any person who wanted to do her harm.

"Yeah, I would like that," Levy mumbled. Surprisingly the stranger seemed to understand the small girl and nodded in response. As the two walked Levy allowed herself to sink back into her thoughts. _Was I reading his signals all wrong? I thought he liked me, like a lot, but he smacked me. Maybe he was just shocked I brought up Cana, but still. We had talked about Cana before, so was it because I compared myself to her? I guess that wasn't far since they were married and I doubt I'll even get a kiss from him,_ Levy thought with a sigh. The stranger seemed to pick up on her foul mood and decided to interject.

"Something wrong?" the stranger asked her. Levy bit her lip, debating as to whether or not she should tell some random stranger her issues. Deciding against telling him, she decided to just give some generic answer.

"Just teenage drama issues, you know, boys and stuff," Levy told him with a small smile. _Yeah, a dead Anti-Angel boy who is still hung up over his ex-wife who fell from grace and become a demon. So, yeah, teenage drama issues on steroids pretty much,_ Levy thought, slightly bitter about it. Still, having an exciting life wasn't nearly as bad as she had originally thought three months ago. Then again, she probably only thought that an exciting life would be bad to make up for the fact that her life was so boring.

"You seem a little more upset than typical teenage drama. Something tells me your life is a lot more complicated than you would probably care to admit," the man commented. _I don't think I have ever heard something like that before. Well, I guess something new happens to me everyday now,_ Levy thought as she ignored the man's observation. He was right, but why would she tell a complete stranger that? Besides, even if she COULD tell him what was going on he wouldn't believe her.

"Is the train station close? I just really would like to get home. My mom is going to be mad that I am out at night along," Levy told the stranger honestly. The stranger then developed a sick, twisted grin on his face. Looking around Levy noticed he had actually brought her to an alley way, rather than a train station like she had asked. "Where are we?" Levy asked getting nervous. Originally she thought traveling with a stranger would stop herself from getting mugged, but had she accidently picked someone who intended to hurt her? Quietly she tried to summon up her angelic power in case she needed to fight.

"Why is a little Earth Angel like you wandering around at night? Shouldn't you be in a house, or at least protected by an Anti-Angel or Anti-Human. Are you truly alone?" the man asked with a wicked grin. _W-wait, how does he know I am an Earth Angel?!_ Levy wondered alarmed. She tried even harder to make her angelic powers to surface, though that was probably tipping the man off even more to the fact she was an Earth Angel.

"I don't know what you mean. Who are you? Where is the train station?!" Levy demanded. The man back her closer to the back of the alley, the grin never leaving his face. _Oh no, is he a possession demon? Like the one that Gajeel killed when he was alive?_ Levy wondered worriedly.

"I think you know what I am, I can see it on your face that you know. Besides, how would I know that you are an Earth Angel if I was not a demon? You are weak and unprotected, perfect pickings for me. I hope you ready to die. I have always wondered what an angel would taste like," the possession demon told her before lunging. Levy screamed and ducked, barely missing his attack.

"GAJEEL!" Levy called out hopelessly. She knew there was no way of him ever hearing her, but he promised to always protect her. _Please, please won't someone come and help me,_ Levy thought, tears running down her face. Try and try and she might, she couldn't summon any of her angelic power. "GAJEEL! SOMEONE! HELP!" Levy yelled as she tried to get between the man's legs. Hopefully she was small enough to duck down.

"Gajeel is in charge of taking care of you? He is an Anti-Angel legend you know? I would love to know how you taste if someone as important as HIM is looking after you," the demon hissed with a grin. Levy was shaking from fear, her angelic powers had seemed to have left her all the sudden. Somehow she managed to get behind to demon and tried to run away. If she didn't have her powers she would be useless against a demon.

"Where do you think you are going?" the demon asked as he started to run after Levy. _I really am regretting running out the house,_ Levy thought to herself as she tried to force herself to run faster. The longer she stayed in the alley the greater the chance was the demon would win. Once they were out of the alley the demon couldn't do anything because he seemed human to the humans, therefore they would stop him from attacking her. Sadly, Levy doubted many people would try to help if they stayed in the dark alley way.

"Away from you!" Levy yelled as she pushed herself to keep going. The end of the alley was in sight, she could make it! Once she made it to the outside she would find the train station on her own and make her way back home. Then she would apologize for making Gajeel and her mom worry and make up with Gajeel. All she needed to do was get out of this alley!

"Not so fast there little girl," said a familiar brown haired demon. Standing in front of Levy, blocking the exit, was Cana. Levy really didn't have time for these games and she doubted she could take Cana on again. Again, Levy tried to call upon her angelic powers, only to fail. _This is so frustrating,_ Levy thought as she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of the mess she was currently in.

"Mrs. Cana, what are you doing here?" the possession demon asked the she-devil. Judging by the fact the demon used mrs in front of Cana's name Levy could assume she was considered high-ranking among the demons. _The only person Gajeel can't seem to defeat,_ Levy reminded herself. As much as Levy wanted to destroy Cana from hurting Gajeel, she knew she couldn't in her current state. Her best bet was to find a way to get out.

"I was around the area picking off some humans when I heard this little twerps voice," Cana explained to the lower demon. The possession demon seemed very confused as to why hearing Levy's voice made her come over.

"Why did she make you come over? I know she is an Earth Angel, but I don't see what is so special about her," the possession demon told Cana honestly. Cana growled and, in the blink of an eye, decapitated the possession demon. Levy screamed as Cana turned to her.

"He was asking too many questions for my liking. I never really liked possession demons anyway," Cana told Levy as she stretched. Levy was shaking in fear, what was Cana going to do to her? "You see, you and me have a score to settle. That gash took a while to heal and it was pretty painful. Not only that, but you must be Gajeel's new hoe," Cana told Levy smirking.

"I am not anyone's hoe thank you very much!" Levy snapped at Cana, but was slightly blushing from what Cana said. Why did she speak so little of Gajeel when they had been married? "I don't get why you speak so little of Gajeel. I mean, you two were married, he STILL love you. Yet you try to destroy him or anything you think he holds dear," Levy commented confused.

"He may love me, but he means nothing to me. Gajeel is an idiot excuse of an Anti-Angel. He will never understand the freedom you get from being a demon," Cana told Levy as she started to walk toward the smaller girl. Levy started to back away, only to remember the alley was a dead end and she was trapped. "What's wrong little angel girl? Where are those angelic powers earlier? Could it be you only can summon them when your precious Gajeel is in trouble?" Cana asked, her face breaking out into a wicked grin. Levy swallowed, this was it, she knew. _I am so sorry Gajeel, please forgive me,_ Levy thought as tears slide down her face, making Cana laugh.

"Cry me a river, it'll make this more enjoyable," Cana told her as she kicked Levy hard in the stomach. The small Earth Angel went flying, tasting blood in her mouth once she hit the brick wall hard. Her tears were falling faster now, she was positive she was going to die now. "Awe, look at you, if only Gajeel could see you now he would see how pathetic you really are," Cana cackled. Levy shut her eyes as she felt Cana's blows. _I guess it won't be long now before I go back to heaven and be an angel again, at least that is a plus,_ Levy thought to herself.

"Too bad the next time Gajeel will see you it will be your cold, dead body!" Cana hissed as she was about to give the finishing blow. Levy waited for it all to be over, but no blow came. "S-Sir, what are you doing here?" Cana asked, making Levy open her eyes to see what was going on. The person that had apparently stopped Cana was a teen, looked to be around Levy's age, with raven black, a tail with a sharp pointed end to it, horns that came out from his hair, and for some reason he had no shirt on with only a leather vest and tight leather pants. _Who is he?_ Levy wondered weakly. Somehow, even though she was in intense pain, she managed to be curious still. Gajeel would have laughed.

"Don't kill her, we need her," the teen told Cana, leaving Cana with a confused look. Cana turned back to look at Levy, a glare evident on Cana's face.

"Why do we need this thing? I mean, it's almost dead, it really would be no trouble for me to kill her sir," Cana told the raven haired demon. Levy knew what Cana said was true, but for some reason she doubted the other teen would let Cana hurt Levy anymore.

"W-Who are you?" Levy asked shakily. Pain racked her body, but her curiosity always seemed to outweigh everything else. _Does this have something to do with the fact both an Anti-Angel and an Anti-Human are watching me?_ Levy wondered.

"Very good question. I guess since you are an Earth Angel you wouldn't know. I am Gray Fullbuster, the Underworld Prince, and you, my darling, you are going to be a very important pawn," the teen, that Levy now knew was Gray, told her. This confused Levy even more, how could she be used as a pawn?

"P-pawn?" Levy managed to ask. She could feel herself losing consciousness, but before that she needed to know what was going on.

"Yes, a pawn. It is time for heaven and hell to go at war once more. In order for me to declare war on the head angel I will need you. By taking you into the Underworld, I know Jellal will be furious and will declare war to get you back. Plus, as soon as you are figured out to be missing Gajeel will go looking. I will make sure Gajeel finds out what is going on and tell Jellal. Everything will be as it should soon, because soon demons will rule over all," Gray told her wickedly grinning. lau

"And Gajeel will finally see the path of the demon is better than that of an angel, he is no idiot. He knows the angels can't win, so he will join us," Cana said hopefully. As Levy lost consciousness she heard Gray laughing evilly over his new plan. _Please Gajeel,_ Levy thought before she blacked out, _please come save me._

 ** _Will Gajeel figure out Levy is missing? Will he figure out why the demons wanted Levy so badly? Find out all this and more in_** ** _Chapter 7: The Truth About Levy?_**

 ** _ _As always, please review! Don't forget to read my new one-shot Armor for all you Jerza fans!__**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth About Levy?

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting lately! I just started school and things have been crazy! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 7: The Truth About Levy?

"Levy!" Cecilia yelled out the door again. "LEVY!" Cecilia screamed, tears starting to fall down her face. Her daughter was out there alone with the sun setting, demons starting to come up. Anger filled her at the thought that the only reason that her beloved daughter was out there was because Gajeel had the nerve to hurt her. Hadn't he promised never to hurt her?

*flashback*

"Gajeel, we need to talk," Cecilia told the Anti-Angel. Levy had not woke up yet since it was a Saturday and the blue haired girl decided to sleep in for a change. It had been about a month and a half of him living with them and recently he noticed she Gajeel was looking at Levy differently. She could have sworn she saw love for her daughter in Gajeel's eyes, but couldn't be sure.

"What if I don't want to talk to you," Gajeel snarled at her. There was no way he would wanna talk to some idiot Anti-Human.

"This isn't about demon hunting or anything. This is about Levy," Cecilia told Gajeel. This silenced Gajeel. If it was about Levy then he knew he had to listen, after all, this was her mother. "Do you have a crush on her? And before you say you can't love or anything, tell me the truth. Just because it is against the law for you to love doesn't mean you suddenly stop feeling the emotion. I know you feel it, but tell me if you feel it for my daughter," Celica told him firmly. Gajeel sighed, there was no way he could lie to this woman.

"Fine, I will tell you. Yes, I do love your daughter, but I can't do anything so I don't see why that is so important," Gajeel told Cecilia grumpily. He didn't like the fact that he loved Levy and couldn't do anything, but it was just reality.

"It is important, because she may fall for you as well. Please Gajeel, I am trusting you with my little girl, don't hurt her," Cecilia pleaded. Seeing Levy hurt would probably break Cecilia's heart, then cause her to break Gajeel. Gajeel didn't seem like THAT bad of a guy, but this was her little girl they were talking about.

"Why would I want to hurt her when I am in love with her?" Gajeel asked confused. That answer didn't seem to appease Cecilia any, so he decided he was just going to have to promise her that he wouldn't. "Fine, I promise I won't hurt Levy," Gajeel told her.

*flashback ends*

The angry and hurt mother then turned to Gajeel, who was frightened at the Anti-Humans state. Gajeel had known Cecilia for years, since he did a lot of missions in the area and they bumped into each other while hunting, but he had never seen her so upset in his life. To be completely honest, Gajeel Redfox was terrified. He was also terrified by the fact Levy was out there all alone and the demon activity would be going up very soon.

"You promised you would never hurt her," Cecilia told him, her voice cracking from her pain. Gajeel felt like the crack in Cecilia's voice cracked his heart a little. It was his fault she was upset, his fault Levy could possibly die, his fault that Levy ran out of the house crying. The love of his current after life was now in extreme danger, all because of his stupid self.

"I-I don't know why I did that. I-I just got so mad because she brought of Cana that I-I guess I-I just snapped," Gajeel tried to explain. Never before had Gajeel felt so much remorse for doing something. Never before had he wanted to take something back so badly then he did right then. For the first time in Gajeel's after life since he found out Cana had fallen from grace, he felt his eyes begin to water.

"You do realize Levy may just die tonight. There are a lot of demons that come out at this time of night and she is a defenseless Earth Angel out there. Don't you think a BUNCH of demons will attack her? She still can't control her powers either," Cecilia pointed out to Gajeel. Every word she felt felt like another stab into his heart. "I can't have another daughter, that is impossible from something that I did long ago. The fact that Jellal gave me Levy was the biggest blessing in the world, but now that blessing may die because of YOU," Cecilia told him, tears falling faster now. Usually when Cecilia said stuff like that, mainly calling the head angel by his first name, Gajeel got suspicious, but tonight he was too hurt to.

"Don't worry, I swore to protect her, I will find her. Levy isn't going to die tonight, I won't let that happen," Gajeel tried to assure the weeping Anti-Human. At the very least Gajeel knew he owed it to her to bring Levy's body back if he couldn't save her.

"You swore never to hurt her too, so I can't believe you at the moment. I trusted you with Levy and now Levy could very well be dead right now. How can I trust you will protect her when you hurt her so badly?!" Cecilia asked. _I can never have another child again. I at least hoped that I would die before Levy so I could see her in the afterlife and not have to live a day without the blessing that is Levy, but now it looks like I will. I promised Jellal I wouldn't try to kill myself again since he gave me Levy, but,_ Cecilia thought as she cried. How could she live knowing that she was the one who trusted the man that caused Levy pain?

"Let me try and make that up to you by finding Levy. I know I can do it," Gajeel told Cecilia. It shouldn't be too hard to find the Earth Angel, after all, he had technology to track them down. Levy was the only Earth Angel around so he wouldn't have to worry about tracking down a different Earth Angel. Plus it worked on the dead bodies of Earth Angel's for 24 hours after death. Even if Levy did die he could bring her body back so Cecilia could say her final goodbyes. _The most unfair thing would be I would get to see her before Cecilia because I can go to heaven and possibly see her there,_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Fine, go, but please be quick. I would like my baby back by sunrise," Cecilia told Gajeel, motioning to the door. Gajeel nodded and then ran out the house, determined to find Levy.

Gajeel ran as fast as he could, trying to think of any place the Earth Angel might go to. _Maybe I should call one of her little friends, perhaps she went to them. They wouldn't understand, but my Levy is smart and she would come up with something. Wait, did I seriously just call her my Levy,_ Gajeel thought, shaking his head. He took out his phone and typed in the number that he knew, Lucy Heartfilla. She was the one Levy called most often and he had seen the number so often he had memorized it.

"Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up," Gajeel muttered as he waited for Lucy to answer her phone. He doubted Levy would go to Erza since she was gone so often, but Lucy was hardly even gone since her dad worked in town.

"Hello?" Lucy said in the phone, sounding confused. Probably because she had no idea who was calling her. "Who is this?" Lucy asked. Gajeel was right.

"Listen, you don't know me but this phone allows me to talk to you. Is Levy with you, her mother and I are worried about her," Gajeel told Lucy. The phone he was using allowed him to speak to the living even though he was an angel.

"Uh, no. Is she in some sort of trouble or something?" Lucy asked, sounding both concerned and confused. Gajeel didn't blame her, he would have been confused too if something like this happened to him when he was alive.

"I don't know, I really hope she isn't. Just keep a look out for her and if she comes to you or you see her call her mother right away, understand?" Gajeel ordered her. Having another person on the look out would really be a help.

"If you say so, who are you?" Lucy asked, still confused. Was Levy in some sort of real danger? Who was this guy and why was she unaware Levy even TALKED to guys?

"Like I said, you don't know me. Don't worry about who I am, just call Levy's mom if you see her or she comes to you," Gajeel told her strictly.

"If you say so, I guess this is good bye then," Lucy said then hung up. The conversation left Lucy rather shaken up and worried for her blue haired friend. "Levy, please be alright," Lucy mumbled as she looked out her window, hoping to see her friend,

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled again as he looked around some more. The Lucy thing had been a dead end, but it had been worth a shot. No doubt once he found Levy Lucy would asked her who the strange guy that called was. That would be a conversation he would HAVE to hear. _If she even wants to be around me anymore after what I did,_ Gajeel thought gloomily.

"No, I can't think like that now, I need to find Levy," Gajeel mumbled to himself. It was then that he remembered the Earth Angel sensor he had and took it out. Turning it on he waited for a few moments while it calibrated where he was. Even though it was a heavenly device it still had some issues at times. _Probably because they didn't bother to perfect it since only Anti-Angels were gonna use them,_ Gajeel thought bitterly.

"Come on, I don't have all day, I need to find her now!" Gajeel yelled at the device. Finally the device showed the reading, only to show no Earth Angels in the area. He continued to widen and widen his search, but the sensor picked up nothing. _Levy hates trains, so there is no way she would take one just to be away from us. She doesn't run extremely fast and she would be running slower since her vision was impaired. How is the sensor not reading her?!_ Gajeel thought worriedly. It was then Gajeel figured out the answer, Levy must have been taken. Quickly he took out his phone to call Cecilia and tell her what he thought happened.

"Hello?" answered Cecilia, her voice hoarse from crying. Hearing her in such a sorry state made Gajeel flinch, but he knew now was not the time for that.

"Levy isn't coming up on the sensors and I can't find her right now. Lucy said she didn't know where she was, so she isn't with her friends. She could have been taken by some demons, but I haven't heard of them doing anything like this before," Gajeel told the Anti-Human.

"Well, the prince may be trying to prove his worth. Just find her and bring her home," Cecilia told Gajeel, her voice cracking. One unanswered question hung in the air between them, can an Earth Angel even survive a trip to the Underworld?

"I will try," Gajeel told her simply before hanging up. The only thing that he could think of doing now was to beat up some demons till they told him if they took Levy. At the very least he need more information about their prince.

"Okay, come at me," Gajeel mumbled as he looked around the area for any demons. Soon he was surrounded by demons, having to pick them off one by one. Being attacked by a horde of demons, like he was, normally spelled trouble for a single Anti-Angel, but Gajeel was not a normal Anti-Angel. Being one of the top Anti-Angels hordes of demons were sort of his thing.

"Where is the Earth Angel Levy?!" Gajeel roared as he took out around five demons with one shot of his gun. Demon hordes were pretty easy once you got use to them and as long as you didn't die in the process of getting use to taking them.

"Tell me!" Gajeel yelled at one demons, but before they could answer the demon disappeared. Growling in frustration Gajeel turned to see if he could pick off any other demons. By now the demons were running away out of fear of being killed by the big scary Anti-Angel."This is getting me nowhere!" Gajeel said in frustration.

"The Earth Angel you are talking about couldn't possibly be Levy McGarden, could it?" asked one demon, who looked like a short goblin, in faked innocence. For the first time that night Gajeel felt like he was actually catching onto something.

"Where is she?" Gajeel demanded, aiming his gun to the short demon. This made the demon smirk, after all, Gajeel couldn't destroy the demon before he obtained the information he seeked. Since demons could sense bad energy the demon knew how worried and scared Gajeel was for the small Earth Angel, which just made the demon's smirk widen.

"You REALLY want to know?" the demon asked with a shrill laugh. Gajeel glared and put away his gun, much to the short demon's shock. Instead of choosing to shoot the demon, which would be a quick and painless death for the demon, Gajeel chose to tackle the demon. The demon hit the ground with a painful thud while Gajeel started to strangle the demon.

"Tell me where she is," Gajeel hissed. He punched the demon several times in the face, just to prove he wasn't messing around. This alarmed the demon because Gajeel's emotions went from worried to hostile rather quickly.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I will tell you what I know!" the demon squeaked from underneath Gajeel's hand. Gajeel loosened his grip slightly, but refused to completely let go of the demon. Seeing that a loosening of the grip was all he was going to get from Gajeel, the demon decided he better continue. "The new Underworld Prince, Gray Fullbuster, took Levy shortly before I came up here. I don't think she was dead, but she was certainly passed out. Prince Gray was with Mrs. Cana, who was carrying Levy. That was all I saw and that was only about an hour or two ago," the demon explained to Gajeel.

"Why did he take Levy?" Gajeel asked. When the demon looked like he wasn't going to answer, Gajeel raised his fist, ready to give the demon another thrashing.

"Prince Gray wants to start a war between him and the head angel. In order to do this, however, he needed to have custody of Levy McGarden. Therefore, when she ran out of her house earlier it was the perfect chance to snag her," the demon told Gajeel. _It's all my fault,_ Gajeel thought grimly.

"Why Levy though? What makes her so important?" Gajeel asked the demon confused. Sure, Levy was an Earth Angel, but why would her capture cause a war? Earth Angels weren't THAT important.

The demon laughed before saying, "You really don't know? You have been watching her all this time not knowing who she really is?" This angered Gajeel, how dare a lowly demon laugh at him!

"Who is she?!" Gajeel roared. Before the demon could answer, however, the demon succumbed to its injuries and died. Leaving Gajeel with more questions than answers. Quickly Gajeel rushed to Cecilia to tell her the news.

While Gajeel was rushing to tell Cecilia what had happened to Levy, Gray and Cana were taking Levy to a holding cell in the Underworld.

"My lord!" said one demon racing up to Gray. Gray turned around to see the demon, who looked like a feathered bat.

"Yes? Is there something the matter?" Gray asked the lesser demon. Cana turned to see what all the commotion was about too.

"The Anti-Angel in charge of Mrs. McGarden has just been confirmed to know that we have taken her," the bat-like demon told Gray. This made Gray smirk, happy to know his plan was all coming together.

"Perfect, it won't be long now before Jellal makes his next move to get Levy back," Gray said with a happy laugh.

"Did the report say anything about what kind of state Gajeel was in?" Cana asked the lesser demon. Gray shook his head, unsure as to why Cana liked to torture herself like this.

"Why must you torture yourself like this?" Gray muttered amused. Cana turned to Gray, not hearing what he said under his breath. "I would imagine that he is rather distressed about his newest toy being taken. I mean, this is his new little hoe right?" Gray asked Cana with a smirk. Cana looked rather angry, digging her fingers into Levy's leg. Levy twitched from the pain, but did not regain consciousness. "Upset?" Gray just turned her head and looked away.

"How about this, you go string her up in the torture chamber and let out some of that pent up anger towards her and Gajeel. I certainly wouldn't mind, it may make Jellal even more inclined to start a war with us if he see precious little Levy hurt. Just don't kill her, that would cause more harm than good," Gray told Cana, throwing her the keys to the torture chamber.

"R-Really?!" Cana asked excitedly. Gray laughed and grinned at her excitement to hurt the young Earth Angel. _I will never understand why Cana was ever an angel. She is much better suited for the demon role that she plays now,_ Gray thought with a smirk.

"Yes really, now go have fun. I will be there in a couple hours. Just remember not to kill her," Gray told Cana with a smile. Cana grinned and ran off to the torture trainer to start hurting Levy. _I'll show you, no one takes Gajeel away from me,_ Cana thought with a smirk as she tired Levy up. With one crack of Cana's whip Levy woke up with a scream. It was going to be one painful and long night for Levy McGarden.

 ** _Can Gajeel save Levy? How will Jellal react when he hears that Levy has been taken to the Underworld by Gray? Find out all this and more in_** ** _Chapter 8: An Important Mission_**

 ** _Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8: An Important Mission

**I was listening to the song** ** _Unconditionally_** **and thought that song really fit how Levy feels abotu Gajeel in this story. Now only one question remains, will Gajeel still love her when he finds out who she is? Guess we'll have to find out! Hope you guys like this chapter! The next chapter will probably be pretty short, sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 8: An Important Mission

 _Faster, faster, faster! I have to go faster! If I don't go faster who knows what Cana will do to Levy! No doubt Cana has figured out that I am in love with Levy and will probably kill Levy to spite me. This is all my fault, I HAVE TO SAVE HER!_ Gajeel's mind raced as he ran towards Levy's home. He needed to tell Cecilia what had happened to her daughter and the two of them had to from a plan to get the little Earth Angel back safely. Well, as safe as possible. Since Levy had already been gone into the Underworld for a full hour Gajeel had no doubt she was no longer completely safe. He shuddered to think what Cana was doing to the poor girl as the seconds ticked away.

 _And it is all my fault,_ a little voice in Gajeel's head reminded him. Gritting his teeth he decided that he needed to use his wings and fly the rest of the way, something he hated to do, but it would be the quickest way to get there. Quickly he opened his wings and flew the rest of the way to Cecilia's and Levy's house. Once he was at the house he busted the door open, shocking the crying Cecilia.

"G-Gajeel, you're back. W-where is Levy?" Cecilia asked, her voice hoarse from crying. Cecilia looked absolutely dreadful. The woman's dark navy hair, which normally was neatly straight- unlike her daughter's unruly hair- was now completely messy, her dark grey eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her cheeks were red and tear stained. Inwardly Gajeel winced at seeing the Anti-Human in such a sorry state, but now was not the time for that. _I will just have to add it to the growing list of things I have done wrong. I am starting to see why Fernandes never put me on any guarding missions,_ Gajeel noted mentally.

"While I was out I ran into a demon who told me what he knew about the situation. Apparently he saw Levy in the Underworld with the new Underworld Prince and Cana. The demon said she has probably been there for around an hour now," Gajeel explained to the weeping mother. Gajeel didn't think he had even seen a guardian for an Earth Angel care as much for the Earth Angel as Cecilia cared for Levy. It was truly as if Levy was Cecilia's own flesh and blood, rather than an Earth Angel just given to her for her to protect.

"W-What?! Earth Angels can't stay in the Underworld very long before their lifeforce drains away! We have to save her Gajeel! W-Why would they even take Levy?!" Cecilia wailed, tears falling faster now. How fast an Earth Angel's life forced drained based on their power level, which meant that Levy probably didn't have long. Then again, no one was really sure how powerful Levy truly was. After all, the head angel was rather protective of the girl.

"I have no idea why she was taken, but the demon said she was needed to wage a war on heaven. He died before he could tell me why Levy was the key player in that though," Gajeel told Cecilia, wishing he could somehow help the sobbing mother. Cecilia took a couple steps forward and collapsed into Gajeel's arms, sobbing into his chest. Awkwardly Gajeel patted Cecilia's head, trying to offer some sort of comfort to her. He was hurting too from losing Levy, but he doubted it was anything like what Cecilia was feeling.

"You know, Levy loves you. She loves and trusts you. You HAVE to bring her back and apologize. Levy is right, you not being able to love is unfair and you two may be able to change the law. Let yourself love her," Cecilia said into Gajeel's chest. "We have to tell Jellal what happened, he will want to know right away," Cecilia told Gajeel.

"Why would he want to know? I mean, as long as we bring her back quickly it won't really matter right?" Gajeel commented confused. The head angel never really wanted to be bothered and the only time Gajeel called him was for monthly reports and when he assigned Gajeel a mission. Other than that it was an unspoken rule to never call the head angel.

"Jellal will want to know right away that Levy is in danger. Plus, the prince is looking for a war with him, he should know about that. I think this is classified as an emergency. I know it isn't exactly proper for an Anti-Angel to call the head angel when it isn't a report, but this is very serious Gajeel. If you want Levy to be safe you need to let him know the situation so he can make the call as to what to do next," Cecilia told Gajeel firmly. _Why would he he freak over Levy being gone?_ Gajeel wondered, remembering what the demon had said to him before it was destroyed. How come he had been watching her for long, yet it felt like he barely knew who she was. Though Gajeel supposed it was more like who she use to be before coming to Earth.

"I get the whole, he needs to know about the prince wanting to start a war with him, but why does he need to know about Levy being missing? I mean, what does that matter?" Gajeel asked her, curiosity getting the best of him. For months he had been wondering it, but no one seemed to have the answer or be willing to tell him.

"Trust me, Jellal is going to be worried like crazy that she is gone. You need to tell him right away," Cecilia insisted. Sighing Gajeel realized that Cecilia was not going to let him not call Jellal.

"I will trust you once you tell me who the heck Levy is!" Gajeel roared. He felt like he knew so little about Levy, yet he was in love with her. Those two facts did not sit well with him.

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you to call Jellal. The longer you spend arguing with me the longer Levy is with Cana and who knows what is happening to her! Suck it up and call Jellal, NOW!" Cecilia told Gajeel firmly, pointing to Gajeel's phone. Gajeel groaned, Jellal was going to be ticked when he called. Jellal and him weren't exactly too friendly to each other, then again no angel was friendly with an Anti-Angel.

"Fine, but mark my words, I will figure out who Levy is," Gajeel growled to Cecilia as he grabbed his phone. He started dialing Jellal's number when he heard Cecilia say something that changed his perspective ever so slightly.

"You will figure out who Levy is? You know who she is, you fell in love with her. WHo she use to be is not who she is anymore so it shouldn't matter to you anyway. If you truly love her like she loves you, who she is in heaven shouldn't matter to you," Cecilia told him. Before Gajeel could answer her Jellal picked up his phone.

"Gajeel? Why are you calling me? It isn't time for your report on Levy," Jellal told him, sounding mildly annoyed. Gajeel was pretty sure Jellal just naturally got annoyed when Anti-Angels were on the line with him, it really didn't matter whether or not they were supposed to call him or not at the time.

"Despite whether or not it is time is irrelevant. We have trouble here Jellal," Gajeel finally told Jellal, glaring at Cecilia. This entire conversation he was having with Jellal was her fault after all.

"Trouble? What's wrong?" Jellal asked curiously. If Gajeel didn't know better he would have said that he noticed some fear in his voice as well. For as long as Gajeel had known Jellal, which was roughly 16 years, the head angel had never shown any fear. This brought on slight concern and worry from Gajeel, not that he would ever admit it.

"Levy was taken by the Underworld Prince, as well as my ex-wife Cana," Gajeel told Jellal. For a moment there was pure silence from the other end. "Fernandes?" Gajeel said, confused as to why he was suddenly so silent.

"W-Why would th-they take Levy?" Jellal asked, his voice cracking from the pain. Why would they want to take Levy, of all people?!

"Well, the demon I talked to said that she was the key to war between you and the Underworld prince. Why would she be the key? I understand she is an Earth Angel, but a war with the Underworld prince over one Earth Angel doesn't make sense," Gajeel said simply. As much as Gajeel would love for a war to happen, for him to get revenge for them taking his Levy, he didn't understand why the head angel would want to over it?

"THEY TOOK LEVY?! How?!" Jellal yelled through the phone. Never before had Jellal ever lost his cool with Gajeel, which made this a surprising experience. Was Levy this important?

"She and I had a little, ummm, disagreement that made her go running out of the house at night. I am guessing once she was outside she ran into the Underworld prince somehow and he took her in order to wage a war with you. Now I have no idea why she would make it to where he would be able to wage a war between heaven and hell," Gajeel explained to Jellal.

"Disagreement? Are you telling me you fought with Levy and then let her leave at night! Is Cecilia there?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, you want to talk to her?" Gajeel asked, confused. Wasn't he supposed to be the head person in charge of making sure Levy was safe?

"Yes, I do, put Cecilia on the phone right now Gajeel," Jellal order the Anti-Angel.

"Yes sir," Gajeel muttered before turning to Cecilia. Cecilia raised an eyebrow, confused as to what was going on. "Fernandes wants to talk to you," Gajeel said gruffly, thrusting the phone into Cecilia's hand. Sighing Cecilia took the phone from Gajeel.

"Hello? Jellal? Long time no talk," Cecilia told Jellal weakly. The loss of her daughter was weighing heavily on the Anti-Human, so it was hard for her to let herself be happy about talking to Jellal again.

"Hello Cecilia, how are you holding up? Are you taking care of yourself?" Jellal asked, sounding truly concerned.

"I am not holding up very well, my daughter was just taken away by the Underworld prince. As for taking care of myself, do you truly want to know Jellal?" Cecilia asked. The poor man probably did worry himself about how Cecilia was doing, but now was not the time for them to discuss personal matters. Levy was missing and in the Underworld prince's possession, that should be their only focus at the moment.

"Very well, I see what you mean. What are we going to do? Do you have any idea of how we can get Levy back? Should I come down there?" Jellal asked the Anti-Human. At the mention of Jellal coming down to help Cecilia sucked in a breath. Jellal had never actually come down to help with anything, but nothing like this had ever happened before.

"I doubt you can actually come down here to help, they wouldn't let you. You are a heaven angel now, you can't just abandon your post because Levy is gone. As for any idea, no I don't. Somehow we need to get to the Underworld and take her back, but I don't know how we will do that. I am sure Gajeel and I can handle this however," Cecilia informed Jellal. The thought of Jellal coming down made Cecilia excited, but she knew that that was an impossible thing to happen. Gajeel's eyes also widened at the mention of Jellal actually wanting to come down and help them.

"I guess you are right, but I hate that I can't help her. That I am stuck up here," Jellal spat angrily. Normally he felt in control of a situation and powerful, so he hated how helpless he felt at the moment. "You will get her back, right Cecilia? You'll make sure she doesn't die yet. The whole reason she became an Earth Angel is so she could have a longer life," Jellal said with a sigh of frustration.

"I know it was, I am going to try and get her back before they kill her. One good thing is that they need her alive in order to start a war with you. As long as we find her before they get impatient we should be good," Cecilia deduced. _Sadly that is easier said than done,_ Cecilia thought.

"You have to find her Cecilia, make sure she is alive and well. Put Gajeel back on the phone, I need to give him orders before I go. Please, keep him in line as well," Jellal told her. Cecilia smiled, he always was one who was in charge of every situation, head angel fit him well.

"Gajeel, Jellal wants to give you orders before doing anything else," Cecilia told the Anti-Angel before handing him the phone. Groaning, Gajeel took the phone from Cecilia.

"What is it?" Gajeel said gruffly, not really wanting to waste anymore time. The only thing Gajeel wanted to do at the moment was go and save Levy.

"You and Cecilia must work together to get Levy by the end of the week. If you don't I will have no choice but to go into an all out war with the Underworld and I don't want to do that for obvious reasons," Jellal ordered Gajeel. This shocked Gajeel, the date Jellal had set was only two or three days away, which would be hard to do. Sure, he was the best Anti-Angel Jellal had, but that time limit wasn't realistic. Plus the thought of actually teaming up with Cecilia wasn't a nice thought for him.

"Why so quickly? And why must I team up with Cecilia? No offense sir, but I can handle this on my own without having some Anti-Human slowing me down," Gajeel told Jellal. Gajeel chose to ignore the menacing glare he was getting from Cecilia at that moment.

"Cecilia will NOT slow you down and I don't have to tell you why the time limit is so short. Just do as you are ordered," Jellal told him coldly. How cold Jellal was being from Gajeel just stating that Cecilia would slow him down shocked Gajeel tremendously. _There is some sort of history between these two, and I bet Levy somehow fits into it. What exactly have I been put in the middle of?_ Gajeel wondered.

"Then can you at least tell me why Levy is so important?" Gajeel asked the head angel. Gajeel really hated that he was the one being left in the dark, normally that was someone else other than him.

"I don't have to tell you that and you don't need to know it," Jellal snapped at him through the phone. _Levy must be important for Jellal to be losing his cool over her being in the Underworld,_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Maybe if you told me why she was so important I could do my job better," Gajeel snarled at him. Cecilia didn't look like she approved of the tone Gajeel was using when talking to Jellal. All of this was just making Gajeel more and more suspicious.

"Well if you did your job in the first place Levy wouldn't be missing! Hurry up and find her before I come down there and destroy you for letting Levy fall into the hands of the Underworld prince!" Jellal roared before hanging up on Gajeel. Gajeel was certain Jellal had never hung up on him before and had never been that mad before. _How does Levy even fit into all this?_ Gajeel couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, what are we going to do now? We need to save Levy, which means getting into the Underworld, but we don't really know how to do that," Cecilia said. She was all out of ideas for how they could save Levy in this situation. As much as she hated asking a stupid Anti-Angel for help, she knew that Levy loved and trusted Gajeel so he couldn't have been all bad.

"Well, I have a plan, I know how we can get to the Underworld, but you are going to have to trust me," Gajeel told Cecilia simply. The crypticness of his sentence concerned her, but they didn't exactly have time to be explaining to each other their plans in detail.

"Okay, I can trust you, for Levy's sake," Cecilia told Gajeel firmly. If this was to save anyone other than her daughter she wouldn't be so willing to work with an Anti-Angel, especially someone as powerful and well known as Gajeel, but Levy was worth.

Gajeel gave her a grin before saying, "Good, then follow me." With that the two of them left to go through with Gajeel's plan.

Even though things were looking up with Cecilia and Gajeel, things were not looking up for Levy. While Cecilia and Gajeel were figuring out a plan to save her, trying not to think of the horrors Levy was surely going through, Levy was living a living nightmare. Silently Levy allowed herself to cry as the pain become unbearable from Cana's torture. Having woken up only ten minutes into Cana's relentless torture, the last hour had been nothing but unimaginable pain. Still, Levy refused to let herself scream because that would make Cana happy. However, Levy could not stop the tears from rolling down her face.

"Awe, is the little whore crying? Sucks to suck sweetheart because I am no where near done with you!" Cana hissed before laughing maniacally. Seeing Levy in such a sorry state, all tears and blood, made Cana grin with pride. _If only Gajeel could see her now, he surely wouldn't love her after seeing her in such a sorry state,_ Cana thought.

"You know what, I feel sorry for you," Levy managed to say through the pain. The Earth Angel's words both perplexed and enraged the demon.

"Oh really? Do tell me why," Cana hissed before giving Levy another lashing with her whip. Levy had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming, but she still refused to give Cana the satisfaction. The pain was getting worse and worse the longer Cana tortured her and the more Levy felt her life force drain from her. Levy had no doubt she would be dead soon if this kept up, but somehow the thought didn't scare her.

"Because you are just jealous Gajeel was able to finally get over you and move on. You are just jealous that he loves me more and that's what's making you attack me," Levy stated matter-of-factly. The she-devil glared at Levy before starting to strangle her.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME!" Cana roared, intent on killing the Earth Angel. Levy tried weakly to struggle, but alas she was too weak to do anything against the demon's attacks.

"That's enough Cana, I said you could torture her but not kill her. She is weak as she is, her angelic power, her lifeline, is slowly being sapped out of her. The head angel better hurry or she will die, but I don't want you killing her. This entire war is dependent on her living. After we win I will allow you to kill her how you please, but for now she must be alive and you must just torture her," came a voice from the doorway. The two women looked to see the Underworld prince, Gray Fullbuster, to be standing at the door.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir, it's just so hard," Cana told him with a sigh. Gray gave her a sympathetic look, much to Levy's annoyance.

"I know it is, but you have to stay strong. This will all be over soon and you can finally have your Gajeel back, till then keep the girl alive," Gray told Cana, stroking her hair. "You should go and start making plans for the war, or go blow off some steam in the human world. I don't think you being with Levy anymore is a good idea," Gray told her.

"Yes sire," Cana said with a sigh and then left, but not before throwing Levy one last menacing glare. Levy also watched how Gray watched Cana leave, there was no doubt that Gray was in love with Cana. _Which means Gray must hate Gajeel the same way Cana hates me,_ Levy thought.

"I am sorry she treated you so badly, I didn't think she would go quite so overboard with the whole torture thing. She hates you more than I thought she did I guess, but we do need you alive or the head angel will not give us what we want, which is complete control of course. I'll be nice and allow you to sleep and not torture you anymore. Now, sleep child," Gray told her before blowing some sort of powder in her face. At first Levy thought it was absurd for Gray to think he could just make her fall asleep, till her eyelids started to feel heavy. Before Levy knew what was going on she was drifting off to sleep. _Please Gajeel,_ she thought before drifting off to sleep, _save me from this place._

 **6 more chapters (with a possible bonus chapter if you guys want it) left!**

 ** _ _What is Gajeel's plan? Can he and Cecilia truly get to the Underworld to save Levy? Find out all this and more in__** ** _Chapter 9: Gajeel's plan_**

 ** _Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Gajeel's Plan

**I hope you all are enjoying yourselves while reading this! This ended up being longer than I thought it would be but I am pretty happy with it. I hope you all are as happy with it as I am!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 9: Gajeel's Plan

As soon as Cecilia agreed to trust Gajeel and go with him, Gajeel bursted out of the house. Cecilia had to run as fast as she possibly could, which surprised her. Anti-Angel's bodies were meant to keep up with demons, so naturally they were fast, but she always considered their bodies to only be slight better than that of an Anti-Humans. This run that the two of them were having, however, proved her theory to be wrong. Gajeel was actually much faster than her and Cecilia soon found herself out of breath while trying to catch up with this was because Anti-Angle's bodies were superior to Anti-Humans or his love and worry for Levy made him go this fast Cecilia did not know. The only thing Cecilia did know was that he really needed to slow down.

"Gajeel! Why are you going so fast?!" Cecilia huffed, desperately trying to keep up. If she got left behind she probably wouldn't be able to help save Levy, which would make her extremely angry.

"Because the faster we go the quicker we can save Levy," Gajeel called to her, trying to push himself to go faster. _Faster Gajeel, faster. The slower you go the longer Levy is stuck down there and the less likely she is to survive this,_ Gajeel told himself.

"I understand that but you are going to leave me behind!" Cecilia complained. Gajeel sighed, he understood where Levy had gotten her complaining side when he first met her from now. Luckily she became a lot less complainy after they started to hang out more.

"Listen, I don't have time to be slow! Levy's life is at stake!" Gajeel yelled, not willing to slow down a second. "Besides if you can't keep up then you would be no help anyway," Gajeel taunted, if Cecilia was anything like her daughter this would push her to do more. Levy never was one to shrink away from a challenge.

"Now you're in for it!" Cecilia called and started to run faster. Just as Gajeel had predicted, Cecilia was never one to shrink from a challenge either. As the two ran Gajeel finally came to a hault. Looking around Cecilia tried to tell where they were, only to be hit with a wave of emotion. The place Gajeel had brought them to was the place him and Levy had originally met, the same place Cana attacked Gajeel the first time as well. _That was the night everything changed,_ Cecilia thought to herself.

"No what? You are the man with the plan," Cecilia asked curiously. She didn't really understand how bringing them to this place helped them get back Levy. Yes, the place held great sentimental value for both Gajeel and Levy, but how was that supposed to help them?

"Right here is a known hotspot for demon activity among Anti-Angels. Apparently you lowly Anti-Humans didn't know that," Gajeel teased flashing Cecilia a wide grin. Despite the teasing, which had earned Gajeel a glare from the Anti-Human, Cecilia could see where he was going with this. Perhaps they could somehow find a way for the two of them to the Underworld.

"What makes you think the demons will helps us? I mean, I know one of them told you about Levy being captured, but us actually going to the underworld is something completely different," Cecilia said sceptically. Before Gajeel could answer a bunch of demons surrounded the two of them.

"Get down, like actually kneel on the ground," Gajeel commanded Cecilia. Cecilia gave him a weird look, normally in situations like this Anti-Angels and Anti-Humans teamed up, even if they really didn't want to. Plus, this wouldn't be the first time her and Gajeel had teamed up either, so the request confused her.

"I can fight too you know. Just because you are some hotshot in the Anti-Angel world doesn't mean you have to do all this by yourself," Cecilia hissed. Among the Anti-Humans she also had made a name for herself, so she was far from useless.

"I know that, just do it!" Gajeel commanded. Shocked by his sudden commanding tone Cecilia did as she was told. Gajeel then took two of his guns from his waist pocket and fired at the demons, destroying them before they could even get to the pair. One good things about Anti-Angels having guns meant they didn't have to use up their angelic power- which was their life essence and they could be destroyed themselves if they used too much of it. Levy's angelic whip was one example of a weapon made from angelic power.

"Wait, I am confused, why are you destroying them? I thought we were gonna try to make them tell us how to get to the Underworld! You are destroying our only chances to get Levy back!" Cecilia protested.

"I asked you before we started this if you trusted me," Gajeel stated simply. He showed now sign in letting up on his assault on the demons. More and more came trying to bring him down, but none even got close to the pair. Cecilia was quickly beginning to see why he was regarded as one of the best Anti-Angels around.

"And I told you I did, for Levy's sake. She loves you so I guess you can't be all bad, she knows you better than I do at least and I trust my daughter's judgment," Cecilia told him, slightly confused. He wasn't really explaining himself.

"Then trust me and play along. Don't worry, I am on your side and I am going to get Levy back. Just remember, everything I am doing is to help save Levy, because I love her more than anything else," Gajeel told Cecilia. Cecilia couldn't say she was happy with how cryptic he was being, but she could say she was happy that he finally admitted that he loved Levy.

"Does that mean when we find her you are finally going to admit that you love her and just date her already?" Cecilia asked him, trying to ignore how cryptic sounding his words were.

"The law is still the law Cecilia. I would love to date your daughter, but I don't know how bad the punishment would be if the head angel found out about our relationship," Gajeel told the Anti-Human simply. In all honesty he had been considering just telling Levy he would date her as soon as they saved her, but the punishment for breaking Anti-Angel law was known to be harsh and that scared him. After all, he couldn't leave Levy all alone without him at all. He still needed to protect her for the rest of her life and once Levy died and went to heaven the two would never see each other anyway. Their relationship was doomed to fail.

"I think Jellal would make an exception in this case. If you really love her though, you should pursue a relationship with her. She wouldn't say no," Cecilia told him honestly. Levy would probably jump at any chance to have a relationship with the rough looking man. What Levy say in Gajeel was a mystery to Cecilia.

"You really think so?" Gajeel asked, a little hope had finally come into his voice. _Could I actually have a relationship with her?_ Gajeel couldn't help but wonder hopefully. Before Cecilia could answer him the onset of demons stopped and they all seemed to look at the alley way that they were in front of. This creeped Cecilia out, when demons did this nothing good could come from it.

"Gajeel," Cecilia said worriedly, waiting for whatever was in the alleyway to come out. SHe grabbed onto the edge of his shirt, but he brushed her hand off.

"Finally, time for my plan to fall into action. Just stay kneeling on the ground and don't say a word. Also, don't believe a word I say. Just know this is for the best and I will save Levy," Gajeel whispered to Cecilia. Confused by his words Cecilia could do nothing but nod and wait and see what Gajeel had planned. Finally a figure emerged from out of the alleyway and all the lesser demons around them ran away in terror. The demon that had come forth was none other than Cana Alberona.

"Gajeel-kun, long time no talk. How are you," Cana smirked, putting one hand seductively on her hip. From the way the woman had addressed Gajeel and the way she was acting around him Cecilia could guess this was Gajeel's ex-wife that had fallen from grace. How Gajeel went from the brown haired, big busted demon in front of her to her modest, petite daughter was a mystery to her.

"Yes, I suppose it has. The last time I believe was about 3 months ago while I was guarding Mrs. McGarden," Gajeel told Cana, his voice showing no love for Levy. This shocked Cecilia, she had never heard Gajeel call Levy anything other than Levy and recently when he talked about her you could sense the love in his voice.

"Yes, but Mrs. McGarden? I thought you had love for the little hoe," Cana spat. Even though Cana was sure Gajeel loved Levy and didn't really wanna hear him say it, she needed to know if he did. Part of her wanted to believe that Gajeel still loved her and only could love her.

"Love? Cana why would you think that I loved her? I only love you. Did she tell you why she was even out all alone?" Gajeel asked Cana, hoping Levy hadn't. If Levy hadn't he could twist what really happened to his advantage. Cana looked to be in thought for a moment, recalling her time with Levy. For the most part it consisted of Levy gritting her teeth due to the pain and willing herself not to scream, the only time the Earth Angel had talked to her was to tell Cana why she felt sorry for her. Now that she thought about it she was curious as to why an Earth Angel was wondering around alone without an Anti-Angel or Anti-Human present.

"No, she didn't tell me why. Would you like to fill me in?" Cana asked, lazily putting one of her hands on her hips while her tail flicked back and forth. While Cana was trying to seem like she didn't really care, she was actually quite curious. _It's not like the little brat would have told me anything anyway,_ Cana thought with mild disgust.

"I would love to. Levy had admitted she loved me, which I told her I couldn't love. We had an argument and she said that she wasn't you, so I slapped her. Afterward she ran out of the house. Her comment made me realize something, she ISN'T you so I never really could love her because I only love you," Gajeel explained to Cana. The brown haired she-devil's eyes went wide from Gajeel's words. _I-Is he for real?_ Cana wondered, silently she hoped he was actually telling the truth.

"Oh really? If you love me so much why did you become an Anti-Angel? I mean, the whole thing is to kill demons like me," Cana pointed out. This Gajeel could actually answer truthfully. _She is actually falling for it, I can tell,_ Gajeel thought with a grin.

"Easy, I didn't want to love anyone else. I only became an Anti-Angel because it meant I wasn't allowed to love anyone else and the thrill of battle kept you off my mind. I became addicted to it because it was the only time I didn't think about how I couldn't hold you in my arms anymore. In case you didn't notice, I never fought back when you attacked me, I couldn't because I still love you," Gajeel explained. What he said had been true before he became a guardian of a certain blue haired Earth Angel.

"W-Well then why are you here? Were you trying to lure me out?" Cana asked, her heart swelling with hope. Was it possible her and Gajeel could be together again? Her only regret about becoming a demon was that Gajeel was no longer standing beside her, but being a demon suited her much better than the angelic life ever did.

"Yes," Gajeel told her curtly, grinning to himself as he watched Cana's look of hope. _That's right, believe me, let me use you for once,_ Gajeel thought to himself. The only way he could get to the actual girl he loved, Levy, was to use the girl he use to love, Cana. He hated doing it, but he needed to save Levy no matter what. However, his acting was impressing Cecilia very much.

"W-Why?" Cana sputtered out barely able to contain herself from squealing with hope. Ever since she became a demon something felt like it was missing and she knew it was Gajeel, but she wouldn't stop being a demon not matter what. Being an angel just wasn't her.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I am tired of not loving anyone, I am tired of living a lie," Gajeel told Cana, allowing his voice to show a slight bit of longing. What he said was true, he just was just saying it to the wrong girl.

"Then what do you propose to do about it? I mean, you are an Anti-Angel, you aren't allowed to love at all. Plus, even regular angels are not allowed to love a demon like me," Cana pointed out painfully. She had to admit the painful truth. Despite how they felt her becoming a demon sealed their fate of never being together again.

"I want to become a demon like you," Gajeel told her firmly. The firmness and seriousness in his voice made both Cana and Cecilia's eyes widen. _He can't be serious! Surely this is just a ploy to get to the Underworld,_ Cecilia thought slightly worried.

"Y-You can't be serious? How can I even be sure that you are serious!" Cana asked completely floored. Gajeel was just full of surprises at the moment.

"Easy, I brought you an Anti-Human that I have taken prisoner. She is pretty well known among Anti-Humans and I am sure she has destroyed tons of your kind," Gajeel told Cana simply. Finally Cecilia realized her role in the plot, she was supposed to play role as the victim of Gajeel's supposed turn. Cecilia had heard that a lot of angels who turn bring some sort of offering to assure the demons that they mean business about becoming a demon themselves. It was then that Cana looked at Cecilia for the first time since she had appeared from the alley.

"Who is she?" Cana asked curiously. Typically Cana didn't run into Anti-Humans, preferring to take down Anti-Angels because she actually completely destroyed them rather than with Anti-Humans where they just went to heaven. In a way killing an Anti-Human was helping them, which was something Cana had no plans on doing.

"This woman here is the Anti-Human Cecelia McGarden," Gajeel told Cana with a grin. The fact that Cecilia had served as Levy's guardian and mother for as long as Levy could remember would play into Gajeel's favor.

"So this is the woman Levy thinks is her mother? Perfect, I am sure the prince will be very happy when we bring her to him. I guess I should welcome you to demonhood," Cana told him, letting herself split into a huge grin only Gajeel could ever get out of her.

"Anything is perfect as long as you are in it," Gajeel told her with a matching grin of his own. Cana thought it was because he felt the same as she did, that only she could bring out such a happiness from him, but she was wrong. The real reason for his grin was the fact that he was going to see and save Levy very soon.

"Well then you sexy demon, come bring that prize over here so we can go to the Underworld together. Time for a new chapter in our life, this time we WILL be together forever," Cana told him cheerfully. _No, I will be back to living with Levy soon,_ Gajeel mentally corrected her, but complied with what she wanted. Quickly he grabbed hold of Cecilia's collar and yanked up.

"Walk," he commanded her gruffly. Cecilia hated taking order from an Anti-Angel, but complied because she knew this was the only way the two of them could get to the Underworld. Cecilia trudged besides Gajeel as he walked up to Cana.

"Ready?" Cana asked him. Gajeel gave Cana a quick nod, which made Cana smile. "Now, hold onto the Anti-Human so she teleports with us, okay" Cana asked and again Gajeel nodded. Cecilia felt him adjust his grip on her collar to be tighter on her. Then Cana leaned in close and kissed Gajeel. Begrudgingly he kissed back, knowing if he didn't Cana would sense something was up. As the two kissed a blindly light swallowed them and the three of them were teleported to the Underworld. _Don't worry anymore Levy, I am coming for you,_ Gajeel thought.

Once Gajeel got to the Underworld Levy's eyes flittered in her unconscious state. "Gajeel…" Levy whispered while she was still unconscious. This caught the attention of Gray, who was currently still in the room with Levy. Gray had found he enjoyed just staring at Levy's body as she hung there helplessly. _If Cana doesn't work out I could always force her to be my queen,_ Gray thought to himself. Slowly he stroked Levy's small, petite face and licked his lips. He certainly could see what the Anti-Angel saw in her.

"Don't worry my pet, Gajeel won't have your back, I think you are too stunning for that to happen," Gray chuckled as he say her face twist in disgust from his touch. It didn't matter if Levy rejected him, he would make her his if Cana refused to be his.

"M-My lord," came a voice from behind the prince. Gray turned around to see one of the lesser demon messengers at his doorway.

"What is it?" Gray asked. While he didn't like being interrupted, he knew that it had to be something good for someone to be telling him about it.

"It is about the Anti-Angel Gajeel, Cana says he has decided to join our side and has brought Cecilia McGarden as an offering," the demon told her. The unexpected news made Gray grin, maybe Gajeel still had a thing for the she-devil after all. _Just means I have no competition for being Levy's husband,_ Gray thought, letting his grin go wider.

"Okay Jellal, my pieces are all falling into places, are yours?" Gray asked with an evil laugh, deciding to make things much more interesting.

 **5 more chapter (and one possible bonus chapter) left!**

 _ **Will Levy and Gajeel finally be reunited? What does Gray mean by making things more interesting? Find out all this and more in**_ _ **Chapter 10: Rescue Plan Start!**_

 _ **Please review! It'll make me so happy!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Who She Is

**Sorry that it has been so long! This chapter was supposed to be 2 chapters, but it flows better as one big chapter so I decided to combine them, which is what took them so long. The moment we all have been waiting for is finally here though! Who is Levy? Well, read on to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 10: Who She Is

Slowly the bright light the surrounded them subsided and the Underworld unfolded before their eyes. Gajeel took a moment to look around at their surroundings. Where Cana had teleported them was a dark cave that was illuminated by blue torch light. The cave seemed to extend into a hallway in front of them. As far as he knew no other angel had gone to the Underworld and actually made it out alive. His only saving grace was that his wings were tainted so grey they almost seemed like demon wings in the low light. Cecilia beside him was gasping for air, barely able to breath in the toxic stench in the air. Luckily Gajeel's Anti-Angel body didn't respond to the toxic air around them.

"It'll be hard for her to breath for awhile, but once we get to the prison it should actually get easier for her. We should head there quickly though or she will die," Cana informed Gajeel. The news alarmed Gajeel, but he knew he needed to keep that hidden from the she-devil or she would see right through him. His time as an Anti-Angel had made him much better at hiding things, so good that even Cana couldn't see through him anymore. _The only one who can is Levy,_ Gajeel thought.

"Would that really be so bad?" Gajeel asked doing the best to keep his voice level and nonchalant about it.

"Yes it would. I have a feeling Lord Gray will want to kill Levy's mother in front of her, you know, to torture her more. The more we can break Levy's will the more likely we will be able to get the head angel to respond with war. If the war does happen I am sure Lord Gray will lead us to victory, so don't worry about that," Cana informed Gajeel. Cecilia's eyes went wide after hearing Cana explain her plan. _Torture her?! What are they doing to my daughter?! I have no doubt Jellal will respond with war if they hurt Levy too much. This could end really badly if Gajeel's plan doesn't work,_ Cecilia thought worriedly.

"That would probably be better," Gajeel said with a small shrug. Cana shot him a wicked grin that made Gajeel want to shiver, but he stopped himself from shivering and decided to return her grin with a smile of his own. He had a part to play if he wanted to save the love of his afterlife.

"The prison isn't too far from here though. I teleported us to the closest area that I could. Just follow me," Cana told him, leading him down the narrow hallway in front of them. Cana then made Cecilia get in front of them, prodding Cecilia with the tip of her demon tail if she slowed down. "You won't believe how much a demon tail can hurt if you use it right," Cana told Gajeel proudly.

"I am guessing you have used it a lot then," Gajeel guessed. What made the brown haired demon become so sick and twisted was beyond his comprehension. _Did I somehow do this to you Cana? Will this happen to Levy to if I love her?_ Gajeel wondered to himself. Quietly he shook his head to rid himself of the last thought, Levy was much too pure to ever become as twisted as Cana. Even in life Cana had always had some sort of a mischievous side to her.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to show you my handiwork I did with Levy. It would have been a lot more fun if she would have screamed though," Cana commented. Her comment made Gajeel's blood boil, but he was able to contain himself. However, Cecilia was not.

Cecilia spun around and spat, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU WENCH?!" The Anti-Human's rage surprised both Gajeel and Cana. After Cana got over her shock she smirked at the dark haired mother.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cana told her with an evil laugh. Hot tears spilled down Cecilia's cheeks as she thought about her sweet innocent daughter getting tortured by the jealous demon.

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" Cecilia roared, readying herself to launch an attack. She could care less about Gajeel's stupid plan, her daughter had been hurt by this disgusting creature and she must pay. Before Cecilia could attack though Gajeel subdued her.

"Calm down, trust me. Levy won't get hurt anymore, but if you attack Cana I cannot assure you of Levy's safety. Just shut up and go to the cell," Gajeel hissed in Cecilia's ear. His words made sense to her, but Cecilia's anger was still hot. Begrudgingly Cecilia stopped trying to attack Cana though.

"Well then, that little Anti-Human has a lot of guts. That really did catch me off guard. Then again, they say a mother's love for her child outweighs all other things," Cana said with a smirk. Cecilia shot Cana one last glare before continuing forward toward the cell. _Gajeel is right, I need to just do what Gajeel says so he can save Levy and she won't be hurt anymore. Hopefully Jellal doesn't hear that Cana did in fact torture Levy,_ Cecilia thought as she walked in front of them.

"Nah, she has always been this feisty, I think it is just in her nature," Gajeel commented with a smirk. For as long as Gajeel had known Cecilia she did stupid things like that for the sake of keeping others safe. It was truly something everyone could admire in her.

"Well it'll get her killed if she keeps it up," Cana scoffed and prodding Cecilia once again with the tip of her tail. "You know, being a demon is a lot more freeing than being an angel. I think you will enjoy it more," Cana told Gajeel with a smile. _It is sad that she thinks that,_ Gajeel thought, but smiled back at Cana anyway.

"Probably, after all, being an Anti-Angel has such strict rules. Are we close to the prison though? I don't know how much longer we can keep her walking without attacking us," Gajeel told Cana. Cana shut her eyes momentarily, doing a scan of the area, before opening her eyes and nodding to him. Once a demon got high enough and had been a demon long enough they could do a scan of any area in the Underworld and tell where they were.

"Yeah, it is right up ahead," Cana said simply. After a few more minutes of walking they ended up standing in front of the prison. Cells lined the hallway, most were lesser demons who got in trouble with the higher ups, but Gajeel also saw a few humans who must have ticked off some demons.

"Help me!"

"Get me out of here!"

"Hey! You are an angel! Can't you help me escape?!"

Were only a few of the things Gajeel heard as they walked down the long hallway of cells. It physically hurt him to leave them, but Cana, on the other hand, seemed to be drinking in the pleas with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. _The woman I loved truly is dead,_ Gajeel though sadly as he watched Cana's wicked grin spread across her face.

"Those are what I live for, the screams of the sorrowful. Soon you will learn to love them too," Cana told him happily. How anyone could find their pleas for help to be something to live for was beyond Gajeel's comprehension. Finally they got to the end of the line where there was an open cell that was so tiny you could barely lie down in it. "This is where you can put her. We can tell the lord she is here afterward and then he will decide what to do. Just throw her in and lock it, then follow me," Cana told Gajeel before walking a little ways ahead, talking to a lesser demon guard so he would know about his new inmate.

"Gajeel, what are we going to do? She tortured our Levy! If Jellal finds out he will be furious with us!" Cecilia hissed at Gajeel, "Forget Jellal I am furious with you!" Gajeel flinched a little at the venom in Cecilia's voice, but he knew it was his fault Levy was in this situation.

"I know, I know. Trust me, I am going to get Levy out of this situation and I will NEVER let her be hurt like this," Gajeel tried to assure Cecilia. Sadly his words didn't seem to appease the furious Anti-Human any.

"Trust you?! Gajeel you have dragged me into the Underworld, not told me ANYTHING about you plan, AND you got my daughter to be tortured! How am I supposed to trust you?" Cecilia asked him seriously. Deep down Gajeel knew she had a point, but he didn't want to admit it. More than anything he wanted to hold Levy in his arms and apologize to her a million times. _Please just let her forgive me and give me another chance. I was stupid for letting her leave, just let her forgive me,_ Gajeel pleaded silently before trying to figure out how to appease Levy's mother first.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you my plan, but there really isn't any time for explanations. As far as trusting me, I love you daughter and I am doing everything for her, including talking to my psycho ex. Right now I am not going to lock the door, take this," Gajeel explained as he handed her a small, powerful Anti-Angel gun, "and try looking around for Levy. If you find her before me try finding me so we can find a way out of here, deal?"

Cecilia looked at the gun in her hand before shaking her head and saying, "No, whoever finds Levy first gets her out of here and calls Jellal. The other can find their own way out or someone can come get them if they can't get out. Besides, by my count we can't stay here for more than 5 hours max and that is probably being generous. We have to get back before we become too weak and we can't save Levy anyway." Gajeel knew she had a point, but he couldn't help but hope that they got Levy out of there before then anyway. They weren't the only ones on a clock, Levy was too.

"Okay, agreed. Whoever finds Levy first gets out with her, the other will get out before they get too weak anyway. We will meet up at your house in the real world after calling Jellal, or after just coming back to Earth if we don't find Levy," Gajeel told Cecilia. Cecilia nodded before giving him a teary smile.

"Go get my baby girl and tell her how you feel," Cecilia told him, "I only trust you with her." Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle at that, the fact that the girl he loved's mom was an Anti-Human was strange considering their rivalry. Of course stranger was the fact that Cecilia only trusted an Anti-Angel with her daughter.

"I will, good luck," Gajeel said before going after Cana, not locking Cecilia's cell like he was supposed to. With any luck Cecilia will be able to destroy the lesser demon in charge of guarding her cell and then go looking for Levy. The gun Gajeel gave her may have been small, it could easily be concealed in a sleeve of someone's hand and even possibly just holding it in their hand, it was still extremely powerful. Neither of them had time to get into any real fights seeing as they both were on a strict time limit.

"She all locked up?" Cana asked Gajeel once he got into speaking distance of the she-devil.

"Yep, now where are we gonna do?" Gajeel lied as he walked forward with Cana. Hopefully Cecilia didn't start trying to break out and find Levy until him and Cecilia were out of hearing distance of her cell. Having Cecilia cause comotion too soon would cause complications in Gajeel's plan. His plan didn't account for the fact that he had no time to go looking for Levy because he would be with Cana the entire time. _Cecilia, I guess it is up to you,_ Gajeel thought.

"Simple, we are going to talk to the lord about you becoming a demon. Chances are he will want to wait until after the war with heaven though, just be on the safe side, you know? I mean, I don't doubt you, but he doesn't know you like I do," Cana stated simply.

"Glad to see you still believe in me," Gajeel said giving her a smile. _If Cana still believes in me, then does that mean Levy will too?_ Gajeel couldn't help but wonder.

"Before we go to the lord though, since I am pretty sure he is just going to brush us off because of war plans, how about you visit someone to tell them about your new demonhood. I am sure they would hate to hear it, but that is just all the better," Cana told him with a wicked grin.

Gajeel blinked before asking, "Who are you talking about?" If his memory was correct he didn't know anyone else who had fallen from grace besides Cana, but someone like that would be happy not sad. If there was someone that they both knew when they were alive then he didn't remember them, but still, why would they hate that he was 'deciding' to fall from grace.

"Levy McGarden the Earth Angel of course," Cana told him with a smirk as she started down the hall. Gajeel stumbled along beside her, dumbfounded that Cana would actually let him see Levy. _This is way too easy,_ Gajeel thought suspiciously, but decided to follow Cana anyway.

"Really? I guess you would know where she is because you tortured her and everything," Gajeel commented, slightly worried. What was Levy going to look like once he got there? Could he really face how Levy would be once he got there?

"Yeah, do whatever you want with her till I come back. I'll just inform the lord about you are going to become a demon like me," Cana told him with a smile. _Whatever I want? I am not sure she REALLY wants me to do that,_ Gajeel thought, but decided against saying anything.

"If you say so," Gajeel said with a shrug. He followed Cana down the rest of the hallway, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears from his excitement and apprehension. Was he really going to get to see Levy again? Finally Cana stopped in front of a closed steel black door. Gajeel sucked in a breath realizing just how close he was to the probably brutally battered Levy.

"Levy McGarden is right past there. I would enjoy her screams and cries once you tell her the news because she won't be around to torture much longer," Cana told him. _Yeah, that's what she thinks,_ Gajeel thought but said nothing. "I will pick you back up later and maybe we can go on a date before the war starts. Well, till then, bye!" Cana said before waving goodbye and walking down the hall. Once she had walked far enough down the hall to not hear what Gajeel did when he saw Levy, Gajeel opened the door. Mentally he had been preparing himself for what he may see, but no amount of preparation could prepare him for what was beyond the cold, black steel door.

The room was pretty small, the walls looked stone and then entire room just seemed dark and damp. Just standing in the room was enough to give anyone chills, but seeing the sight in the middle of the room would make any average being fall to their knees. Luckily Gajeel had been hardened from all the many years of being an Anti-Angel. In the middle of the room was Levy McGarden, her hand were shackled and she was being hung by the shackles from the ceiling, judging by the fact she did not stir when Gajeel had entered the room made it obvious that she was unconscious. The worst part was that her body was naked while she hung there, the marks along her normally smooth, pale skin were deep gashes, the skin that wasn't hurt from the lashings and cuts were covered in thick, dried blood. For a moment Gajeel wanted to throw up from the sight, Levy was hardly recognizable from all the wounds. The only way to be sure it was truly her was her bright blue hair, but even it had blood in it.

"L-Levy," Gajeel said, blushing slightly from the fact that Levy was indeed naked in front of him. This was not exactly how he had imagined seeing her naked for the first time, not that he had ever imagined that in the first place. _I can't think about that now, I need to get her down and out of here. Though if they are willing to stip her and torture her to this extent she must be a pretty important figure in heaven before she became an Earth Angel, but who was she? Once I finish this I will get Jellal to tell me once and for all,_ Gajeel thought determinedly, fighting back both tears and the blush that didn't seem to have any plans on going away anytime soon.

"Now where are her clothes? Cecilia would kill me if she saw me carrying around her unconscious, naked daughter. Then would tell Jellal that she did it cause I took advantage of Levy while she was knocked out and Jellal seems to trust Cecilia for some weird reason," Gajeel mumbled as he tore his eyes away from Levy's body to find her clothes. After scouring every corner of the room he found one of the stones was loose. Quickly he removed the stone and found Levy's stress, which was quite tattered, but still better than her being naked.

"Now to get you down so we can get you out of here," Gajeel told her unconscious frame. Finding a way to bring Levy down would be a completely different challenge than merely finding Levy's clothes. All of the torture devices, if Cana even used any since she mentioned how she loved using her tail on Levy, were out of the room so he would have to use what he had on him. His guns were useless in a situation like this since he couldn't take the chance of hurting Levy, so he would have to try cutting the chains she was hanging from.

"Just sit tight a little longer," Gajeel told her gently, then took out his knife from out of his boot. Sawing away bit by bit he managed to take her down from the ceiling, making her fall limp into his arms. "I got you, don't worry, you'll be safe now," Gajeel whispered again and again, rocking her gently. Tears that he had been holding back began to stream once he realized she really was safe in his arms. Finally he was able to get himself together and get Levy dressed in the tattered remains of her dress. _Once we get to the surface I will make sure that she is properly bathed and dressed,_ Gajeel swore.

"Okay, now that you are all dressed let's get out of here," Gajeel said before picking Levy up bridal style in his arms. Carrying her bridal style would be the quickest and easiest way to carry her, even if it did make him blush a little. One day Levy would make a beautiful bride, even if it never could be him standing at the alter. _Stop thinking about that! We have to get out of here!_ Gajeel scolded himself, quickly stopping his train of thought before it continued any further. Looking around he tried to figure a way out. The easiest would probably be to find a demon and force them to transport the two of them back to Earth, but he seriously doubted any demon would do it. Many demons were more scared of the prince than getting destroyed by an Anti-Angel.

"Why can't there be an exit?! If I don't hurry and make it out of here Levy will die!" Gajeel said. frustrated by the fact that he couldn't do anything. Typically he could teleport out of areas, but that took a lot of angelic power and most of his was being drained from being stuck in the Underworld. "Guess I should have thought ahead," Gajeel mumbled as he continued walking down hallway after hallway, trying to find a way out.

"Yes, you really should have thought ahead better before walking into the lair of the demons," came a voice from behind him. With breathtaking speed Gajeel spun around to see who was there. Once anyone saw him with Levy trying to get her out he would be done for. Something told him the prince wouldn't take kindly to Anti-Angels storming into the Underworld.

"Who's there?!" Gajeel asked into the darkness. All of the sudden the dark hallway they were in was illuminated by tons tons of fire alighting on the walls of the hallway. The effect reminded him of something like a video game dungeon before you fought the boss monster. Standing a few feet from him was the Underworld Prince with Cana standing by him.

"What are you doing Gajeel? Why do you have Levy in your arms?" Cana asked confused, if Gajeel didn't know better he would have said she looked like she was about to cry. Demons didn't cry, they sure as heck didn't feel emotion like love anymore. More than likely she just wanted to control Gajeel.

"You always have been foolish when it comes to Gajeel Cana. Gajeel oves Levy and tricked you so you would take him down here so he could save her," Gray told Cana, "right Gajeel?" Gajeel gritted his teeth, but said nothing. "But why are you in such a hurry to leave? Don't you want to hear who Levy McGarden REALLY is, why Jellal cares for her so much, why she is so important that he would go to war over her?" Gray asked Gajeel with a smirk, already knowing his answer. It would eat anyone up if they didn't know something so important about the one they loved. "You know Jellal is never going to tell you," Gray told him. While Gajeel knew Gray was right, Gajeel didn't know if he should stay and risk Levy getting hurt worse. _But this may be my only chance to actually really know who she is,_ Gajeel thought with a sigh, making up his mind.

"Yes, I want to know how Levy really is," Gajeel told Gray, holding Levy firmly against his body. Before Gajeel knew what was going on Gray swooped down and snatched Levy from Gajeel's arms. "H-Hey, what are you doing?" Gajeel asked pathetically, worried about what Gray would do to his beloved.

"Simple, she needs to hear this," Gray said with a shrug. Soon his neutral look on his face turned into a twisted grin as he twisted Levy's wrist hard. Levy woke up with a scream of pain, not only from her newly broken wrist but from all the other gashes that covered her body. Gritting her teeth from the pain Levy lifted her head to see where she was, only to see Gajeel standing in front of her, looking horrified. _Probably from how I look,_ Levy thought to herself and tried to make herself smile at Gajeel.

"H-Hey Gajeel, I-I knew y-you would s-save me," Levy said, her voice shaky from the pain. The way her voice quaked and the broken smile that appeared on Levys heart made Gajeel's heart break just a little more.

"Levy," Gajeel whispered, feeling his eyes tearing up. _Her pain is my fault, yet she still believes in me,_ Gajeel thought, _guess she really does love me._ "Let her go! Stop hurting her! You've hurt her enough! Just let her go!" Gajeel growled, feeling himself snap. This was the last straw, he was not going to lose another girl he loved to the Underworld.

"Gajeel, just forget about her," Cana told him before cupping his face. Cana forced Gajeel to look at her, jealousy was obvious in her eyes. "You belong to me, r-right," Cana said, her voice revealed she was unsure about where they stood at the moment. As much as Gajeel hated to admit it, Cana wasn't the same women he once loved and only Levy owned his heart now.

"W-What? G-Gajeel l-love me n-now!" Levy said, very confused but very hurt. _Last time I checked they were fighting and Cana was always trying to kill him!_ Levy thought confused at the scene in front of her. Gray just rolled his eyes, he really had no interest in the love triangle before him. No matter who Gajeel chose that he loved that most Gray could just have the other one. Both of them the prince found rather disarble. Sure, Cana was much more sexy than Levy, but there was just something about Levy that made you want her.

"Do you want to know who she is or not?" Gray asked, getting bored. To get Gajeel's attention more Gray closed his hand tighter around Levy's broken wrist, causing the Earth Angel to squeak in pain. In a sick and twisted way Gray found Levy's pained squeak to be quite cute.

"Y-Yes," Gajeel stuttered, making Cana let go of his cheek. Cana turned as well to the prince, Gray had not told the she-devil why they wanted Levy and Cana would be lying if she said she wasn't even a little curious as to who the Earth Angel really was. After all, the head angel didn't actually consider going to war for just anyone. Levy also looked up at Gray, half to hear why she was kidnapped and half to pled through a look for Gray to stop hurting her. She looked so pathetic that Gray wanted to laugh, but decided not to.

"Levy is the Jellal's daughter, his own flesh and blood. It's said that Levy wasn't supposed to be an Earth Angel, but someone forced Jellal to make her an Earth Angel. The only way Jellal let her become an Earth Angel was if she was left in the care of the Anti-Human Cecilia McGarden," Gray explained to the room. _I-I am Jellal's daughter? So my dad really is dead, he is just the guy I love's boss,_ Levy thought to herself.

 _That's why Jellal wants her back so much, why he wants her safe, it is the same reason Cecilia wants her safe. I bet Cecilia has known this whole time too, but why does Jellal trust Cecilia so much? I guess that doesn't matter right now, for now I need to grab Levy and get out of here. At least I know the truth, but Cecilia was right, it doesn't change who Levy is or why I love her,_ Gajeel thought and then reached to grab Levy away from Gray. In Gajeel's opinion Gray didn't deserve to hold Levy in his arms. Before Gajeel could touch Levy Cana pinned him down to the ground.

"No! You are nobody else's but mine! If I can't have you no one can! I won't let Levy have you!" Cana shrieked as she started to beat up Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Levy screeched as she tried to break free of Gray's grasp. _This is an interesting turn of events,_ Gray thought lazily as he held Levy firmly. Cana was beating Gajeel brutally, tears falling down her face fast. All Gajeel could think about was that if this was the end he deeply regretted never kissing Levy. "Gajeel you can't die!" Levy screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched for the second time Cana beating Gajeel up, but this time she couldn't save Gajeel from the she-devil's grasp.

"I-I'm sorry Levy," Gajeel apologized. There was no way he could match Cana, most of his angelic power was gone and Cana had him pinned hard to the ground. Just when he thought it was over Cana was shot off him.

 _ **Virtual hug for whoever guessed that Levy and Jellal were related! Now can Gajeel, Cecilia, and Levy make it out of the Underworld alive or will escape cost one of them their life? Find out that and more in**_ _ **Chapter 11: Get Out Alive**_

 ** _Please review, reviews fill me with happiness!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Get Out Alive

**I am really sorry this took so long, between debate, band, and a family emergency I just didn't have much time to write. I hope tyhis chapter makes up for that time though!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 11: Get Out Alive

Gajeel shot up after Cana was shot off of him, looking around to see who did it, since Gray wouldn't shoot a demon and Levy was too weak to do anything. His eyes fell upon none other than Cecilia McGarden, holding the tiny gun Gajeel had given her earlier. Just as Gajeel had predicted the gun was strong enough to blow back a demon, typically it would destroy the demon but Cana was considered one of the higher demons so it just blew her back.

"Man, you were right Gajeel, this gun may be tiny, but it pack a punch. Can I keep it?" Cecilia asked, marveling at the small gun that fit perfectly in her hands. "As for you she-devil thing, don't go hitting on my daughter's boyfriend!" Cecilia snapped at Cana. Cecilia's sudden outburst shocked everyone in the room, well everyone but Gray who was smirking at the scene in front of him. _I swear I will destroy that stupid smirk of his after I save Levy,_ Gajeel swore, getting tired of his pretentious smirk.

"M-Mom he's not my boyfriend!" Levy said, though she was clearly blushing. Despite the situation they were currently in Gajeel couldn't help but think that Levy was rather cute when blushing. Before anyone else could put their 2 cents into the whole thing Gray snarled, seeming mad that his newest 'play toy' interrupted the scene in front of him.

"Be quiet you idiotic brat," Gray hissed and then a bone chilling smirk came on his lips as his tail swerved around to the front. Gajeel's eyes widened as he realized what Gray was planned, but before Gajeel could do anything Gray's tail shot forward and buried itself in Levy's stomach. An eye piercing scream rang out from Levy as new bright red blood flowed from the newest wound.

"Levy!" both Cecilia and Gajeel cried in sync. There was nothing either of them could do but watch as Gray smirked and slowly pulled out his tail from Levy. This caused Levy to cough up blood, a small pool of blood now sat at her feet. Gray flicked the blood off of his tail as if it was some disgusting substance, which only angered Cecilia and Gajeel further.

"She really is such a hassle. Honestly Gajeel I do not see what you see in this stupid little girl, I am going to guess her looks because that is all she has going for her. Other than that there is nothing really remarkable about her. She is whiny, a brat, she just isn't worth it," Gray told Gajeel simply. Gray then took Levy's face in between his two fingers. Normally Levy would try to pull away, but the pain from the most recent stab wound made it to where she couldn't move. Instead Levy settled for just glaring at the demon lord. "However she is remarkably beautiful, so I guess that makes up for it," Gray said, then started to lean into kiss Levy. Levy squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see another minute of the scene before her or come to terms that a demon was about to kiss her.

"Unhand her you filthy demon!" Gajeel roared. There was no way he was going to let someone else kiss Levy in front of him. _Plus, if I know Levy she hasn't kissed any guy before because she just hasn't ever thought of liking a guy,_ Gajeel thought furiously. If anything Gajeel wanted to be Levy's first kiss more than anything else. Gray turned and smirked at Gajeel, if he could read Gajeel's thoughts, not that that would be shocking. Demons of higher power tended to have strange powers.

"Oh? You should wait your turn," Gray told Gajeel with a harsh laugh afterward. Gritting his teeth Gajeel knew he couldn't face off with the Underworld Prince in the Underworld, since the Underworld made demons stronger while at the same time weakening angels. Most people agreed that the same would happen in heaven if a demon ever got into heaven, which was pretty much impossible.

"You stupid demon! If we were on the surface I would wipe the floor with you!" Gajeel hissed with a steely glare. His glare unphased the prince and actually seemed to amuse Gray.

"I am sure you could give me an equal fight if we were on the surface, too bad for you that we aren't," Gray told him with a huge, wicked grin. Pathetically Gajeel knew he was right and just chose to glare at Gray, hoping Gray would just unhand Levy who seemed to be in a lot of pain and extremely uncomfortable with the thought of Gray kissing her. Suddenly Gray gave a shrill laugh at the pathetic look on his face. "You know what, since you look absolutely miserable at the thought of me kissing your precious Levy I will throw you a bone," Gray told Gajeel simply before throwing Levy at Gajeel. Shocked at being suddenly thrown Levy let out a squeak that Gajeel would have found cute if the situation was different.

"Levy!" Cecilia shrieked, worried that her daughter who was still bleeding badly from Gray's stab wound was now being thrown around. At the moment what Cecilia missed most was Levy just saying how every day was boring, rather than her getting tortured because of who her real father was. _Why did her powers ever have to come out? Why did she have to fall in love with Gajeel? Why did Jellal ever let her come down here?!_ Cecilia wondered as she watched her daughter fall straight into Gajeel's open arms with a thud, it probably just hurt her more.

"Shhh, Levy, shhhh," Gajeel said trying to console the whimpering Earth Angel in his arms. He too was wondering why Levy ever had to fall for him since it had brought on most of her torturing from Cana. "I am here now, I am going to make sure we all make it out of here alive. Trust in me and I promise everything will be okay in the end," Gajeel swore to her before lightly kissing her forehead. Despite herself Levy blushed at the simple gesture.

"G-Gajeel, I-I am sorry for b-being so much trouble," Levy managed to say through the pain. _How does Erza deal with a life of adventure?_ Levy wondered as she winced from another wave of pain bubbled up from the wound.

"Don't apologize for anything, most of this is my own stupid fault. If I wouldn't have hit you, if I wouldn't have let you out of my sight, none of this would have happened," Gajeel told her, his voice revealed just how broken up the entire thing was making him. Finally he got another chance at love and he let her get tortured. Yep, he made great boyfriend material. Levy brought up a shaky hand to cup his cheek and gave him a small smile, making Gajeel's heart break.

"I could never hate you, besides I shouldn't have said what I had about Cana. I love you Gajeel, nothing will ever change that. Plus, you came to save me, which is all I could ever ask for," Levy pointed out, her voice still shaky from the pain. No matter what Levy endured she could never just stop loving Gajeel, it just wasn't an option anymore.

"I don't deserve you," Gajeel told her softly, holding her closely and stroking her hair. Levy tried to hug him, but flinched from the pain from trying to move. "Shhhh, don't move, there is no reason to," Gajeel told her.

While Levy and Gajeel had their little 'moment', Gray decided he wanted things to be ever more interesting. Quietly, as to not draw attention from the happy couple, he moved over to a rather distraught and confused Cana. "I am so sorry Cana, I guess Gajeel didn't actually love you," Gray commented with fake pity in his voice. Despite Cana almost always being beside Gray since she fell from heaven the she-devil never could tell when he was faking emotions or actually being serious. "Looks more like he is madly in love with that cute, little Earth Angel," Gray pointed out with a slight smirk.

"B-But he said th-that he wanted to become a d-demon, so he could b-be with me," Cana stuttered, tears starting to well up in her eyes. _Wow, I have never seen Cana so upset, she really does love Gajeel. Ah, young broken love, my favorite,_ Gray thought, containing his smirk. The moment he let himself smirk Cana would know he was just riling her up to make more fireworks to amuse him.

"I am so sorry Cana, but it looks like that was all an act in order to save Levy," Gray stated trying his best to sound upset. "What are you going to do now?" Gray asked her, his smirk starting to break through. Luckily for him, Cana was too distraught to notice that Gray was playing her.

"I can't believe this," Cana whispered, her voice so soft Gray barely heard her. Then, in a flash, her eyes went from hurt and distraught to fiery and angry. "If I can't have him then no one can!" Cana hissed.

"So who are you going to kill? Levy or Gajeel?" Gray asked her, his smile curling into a sinister smirk. It was truly going to get interesting. Who would win, a demon or an angel? Cana stopped a moment to think about it, before making up her mind.

"Gajeel of course, he lied to me," Cana said, her voice showing her feeling of betrayal. _Rather ironic that she feels betrayed when she betrayed Gajeel first, but it seems she has blocked that fact out of her mind,_ Gray thought.

"Then what are you waiting for Cana dear? Kill him. He is weak here in the Underworld, his power is slowly draining out of him every second he is here, and you are stronger since demons are harder to kill in their natural habitat. Once you kill him I bet his little Earth Angel will be crushed," Gray told her, stifling back a maniacal laugh. It had been a while that he had had this much fun in the Underworld, typically he had to go to Earth to get any fun like this.

"Yes, if I can't have him no one can!" Cana screamed and without another word she bursted into action. Cecilia's eyes widened at the sudden speed that Cana was able to get. Even in the Underworld demons didn't typically get that fast, that she knew of anyway. _The same way Levy and Gajeel grow stronger because of their love Cana must grow stronger due to her love for Gajeel,_ Cecilia thought nervously. The saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' seemed to be appropriate here.

"Gajeel! Levy! Look out!" Cecilia yelled to the couple, who wasn't paying any mind to their surroundings now that they were with each other. Both were simply relieved to be with each other again, which would normally be fine, if there wasn't a raging demon who wished to kill Gajeel to make sure no other woman got him. Sadly her yells were a moment too late, as Levy was ripped out of Gajeel's arms before either one made a move towards Cecilia's warning.

"Levy!" both Gajeel and Cecilia yelled as the Earth Angel slammed into the wall, hurting her worse. They both grimaced as Levy let out a small yell from the pain, making Gray laugh quietly to himself. Cecilia could truly see why he was to be the next Underworld King.

"How dare you betray me Gajeel!" Cana screeched as she started to lash out at Gajeel. Cana's nails turned into fine claws as she started to claw at Gajeel's chest. With all of his might Gajeel tried to push Cana off, knowing full well it was just hurting Levy worse to see him get so beat up. _How dare she say I betrayed her though! I didn't leave her when she fell! She left me to become a demon, what did she expect? Of course I moved on to someone better,_ Gajeel thought as he tired to fight. Try as he might though, Gajeel couldn't throw Cana off. The celestial energy that the Underworld had been draining out of him was finally taking its tole on him.

"G-Gajeel," Levy said, her voice strained and pained. With every slash of Cana's new claw like nails part of her heart broke for her love. She tried to get up, but the pain was so overwhelming she could barely move. _Come on Levy! Move! You have to move! If you don't Gajeel could die and it would be your fault because he came down here to save you! You have to save him now,_ Levy yelled at herself. As she yelled at himself she felt something bubble up inside of her, similar to all those months ago when she first met Gajeel and when she had fought Cana the first time. Closing her eyes she pulled that power to the surface and finally stood up. It was finally her turn to save Gajeel, no matter what.

In a sudden burst of energy, shocking everyone in the area, Cana was sent flying off Gajeel and into a wall. Cana hit the wall with a painful thump, but that was the least of everyone's concerns. Everyone's eyes went to the small Earth Angel, the only one who should be able to use that much energy at once ever, who was deeply hurt. With Levy wounds she shouldn't be able to move, yet here she was, sending a higher demon flying with her power. _If this is how much power she has when hurt I would hate to see how much power she has when she is completely fine,_ Gajeel thought with a shutter. Then it hit Gajeel, Levy was still an angel, therefore if she used too much celestial power she would die.

"Levy! Don't use so much power! It'll kill you!" Gajeel yelled at her, desperate to get Levy to stop. Everyone else was in stunned silence over the scene before them.

"Th-this shouldn't be possible. I mean, maybe it could happen if she was a head angel, but she is merely an Earth Angel. They aren't even as strong as their angelic forms! Just how strong is this girl?!" Gary wondered aloud, speaking what was on everyone's minds. Levy paid their shocked looks and words no mind as she used her power to wrap herself in an angelic glow, helping her move. Gajeel recognized this as an advanced Anti-Angel technique that helped an angel who was fatally wounded move until the battle was over, but sadly it used up a lot of power so only the best of the best could use it. It wasn't too long ago that Gajeel had finally mastered it, so to see a simple Earth Angel use it was quite scary.

"Levy, you need to stop. You are going to kill yourself!" Gajeel told her, becoming increasing more desperate and worried. Levy didn't know the connection between life and angelic power very well yet, plus she couldn't even control her power well, though the technique she was using said otherwise. Slowly, and a little clumsily, Levy walked over to Gajeel and took his cheek in her hand, giving him a gentle smile.

"You have always saved and protected me, let me return the favor. We both know that you don't want to fight Cana and you are too weak in the Underworld to put up a good fight anyway. Sit back and relax, let me take care of this," Levy told him sweetly before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Both her words and the gentle gesture left Gajeel speechless, somehow he couldn't find the words to stop her no matter how hard he tried. "Trust me, and if you don't completely trust me, trust in my love and determination to make sure you are okay," Levy told him, determination shown in her eyes. That look was a look he had given many people before and he knew there was no stopping her now.

"O-Okay, just make it out alive, okay?" Gajeel said horsely. Cecilia tried to speak up, but Gajeel stopped her. This was Levy's fight now, there was no need to stop her. Besides, something told him that Levy was going to win and put an end to this nightmare.

"Thank you, both of you, for everything. I promise I will make it out alive," Levy told them before training her gaze unto Cana. Cana had finally gotten up from her hit and was looking a little shaky. This shakiness only made Levy smile, she was going to win this.

"I won't let you live! You took Gajeel from me, he is mine!" Cana hissed at Levy, staggered over to the Earth Angel. The look of malice in Cana's eyes scared even Gajeel, but Levy seemed completely unphased by it.

"No, Cana I didn't take Gajeel from you at all. You let him go the moment you turned your back on heaven. No matter what you say you know that you pushed him away. It was only a matter of time before he fell in love with someone else," Levy stated. The fact that Levy was right just made Cana angier, but made Gray want to bust out laughing. _This girl really is interesting,_ Gray thought to himself.

"I am so sick of you! Die!" Cana screamed before her tail darted out and stabbed Levy straight through the chest.

"Levy!" Cecilia screeched, falling down to her knees and starting to cry. Gajeel couldn't even cry out, he was speechless. After everything him and Cecilia did they didn't manage to save her, she still died. It seemed like the entire situation was impossible, yet it was happening right before his eyes.

"Don't think you are getting off that easily," Levy growled at her, grabbing onto Cana's tail which was still buried inside of her. Cana's eyes grew wide at the crazed look in Levy's eyes.

"Y-You can't do anything. Y-You'll be dead soon. H-Human bodies are weak," Cana stuttered. Even though Cana knew what she was saying was true, Levy's gaze was absolutely terrifying. Where was the terrified little girl from a couple months before? Did she change that much or was death just making her feel like she was bulletproof or something?

"Yes, human bodies are weak. I am sure you know a lot about that, but I am an Earth angel so it'll take me a little longer to finally die. You, however, will not have that luxury," Levy told her with a smirk. "I feel sorry for you, but if I allow you to live you will only torture MY Gajeel even more and I can't have that. I do hope you understand," Levy said the last part with her voice dripping in sarcasm. Before Cana could claim Levy was bluffing a blinding white light came from Levy's hand, obliterating Cana with its celestial power. The power was so strong that it bubbled over, affecting everyone else in the room including Gray who hissed from pain.

 _This can't be happening! It should be impossible to obliterate a higher demon like Cana with celestial power only in the Underworld! Much less have that power bubble over and hurt me, their prince! Just how powerful is she?!_ Gray thought, astonished by what just happened. Once the light faded, revealing that Cana was indeed nowhere to be seen, Levy fell to the ground with a dreadful thump. Finally Gajeel was able to move again and ran over to Levy, cradling her in his arms.

"Hang in there Levy, we will get you out of here and get you healed. You just have to hang in there a little longer, can you do that?" Gajeel asked her, holding her closely. Cecilia was desperately trying to find anyway out so they could save Levy.

"Gajeel, I just had a demon's tail rammed through my chest, there is no way to save me," Levy stated to him simply, a weak hand cupping his face. There were tears in her eyes, but her face was in a small smile.

"N-no! Y-you can't just die!" Gajeel told her, tearing starting to form in his own eyes. Levy's shaking hand brushed away his tears, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't cry, I will just become an angel. I am sure we will see each other again, we are destined to be together I believe," Levy told him, her breathing becoming labored. It wouldn't be long before the small, blue haired girl would die. "Before I die, can I finally get that kiss?" Levy asked weakly, feeling herself fade fast. The only reason she was fighting so hard to hold on the little that she could was so she could finally get a kiss from Gajeel. Once she got that her life would be truly complete. Granting her last wish, Gajeel leaned down and kissed her. As they kissed a bright, blinding light enveloped around them. Immediately Gajeel recognized it as a high level transportation spell, which was only supposed to be used in heaven because if you use it anywhere else you would surely die.

"S-Stop, you'll die quicker," Gajeel told her, breaking their kiss. It was inevitable that Levy would die, but Gajeel wanted to hold onto every second of her life. Every second where they could truly be in love with each other without having to battle heaven.

"I know, but I wanted to get you and mom out because I love you both so much. I'm sorry that I didn't make it out alive," Levy said as the light started to vanish. Gajeel let himself cry and held her close. Once the light was gone, Levy was completely dead. Both heaven and hell could hear the wails and cries of Cecilia and Gajeel that day as they cried over Levy's dead body.

 _ **What will happen to Levy and Gajeel now? Will they ever be able to date? How will Cecilia fare after losing her only child? FInd out all this and more in**_ _ **Chapter 12: Heaven**_

 **Please review! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Since there are only two more chapters left in this (I know, it saddens me too) I need some ideas for the next one. A sequel? New story? Any couple you wanna see? I dunno, you tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12: Heaven

**This one is pretty long. I originally had it set for two, but it flows better I think this way. People wanted a bonus chapter, so there will be one more chapter after this one. Do you guys want a sequel? I have some ideas, but I have a pretty good idea for a Gruvia (Juvia x Gray) story as well. Please, if you review, tell me what you would like to see next!**

Chapter 12: Heaven

Levy opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar sight of her bedroom ceiling, not the richest sky blue she had ever seen. Blinking several time she tried to get rid of the sleepy feeling that fogged up her head. Slowly she swung her legs over whatever it was that she was on, her body groaning in protest, and tried to stand up. For some strange reason her body felt like it hadn't moved in a long time, like she had been in a coma or something, which seemed impossible. Then again her head was so foggy she couldn't really remember much. Finally she looked around to see where she woke up, only to be so shocked she fell back onto whatever it was she was on to begin with.

What Levy saw was the floor and walls were all made of clouds, which looked the same color that they did when the sun set. Hesitantly she looked at what she had woken up on and fallen back on, only to find it looked like a white fluffy cloud as well. "Where am I?! What happened?!" Levy yelped, holding her head in hopes she could somehow clear it up. The only thing more frustrating than waking up in a strange place was the fact that she couldn't seem to remember anything.

"Levy?!" came a voice from the door, she used the word door very loosely since it was more like a break in the cloud walls where a door looked like it SHOULD be. Turning to see who called her name, and happy that was one thing she had not forgotten, to see a blue haired man with a red tattoo of some strange pattern over his right eye. In the back of her mind something tugged at her memory, yet she couldn't seem to remember who the man was or what his relation was with her.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything other than the fact my name is Levy McGarden?" Levy asked rather confused by the entire thing. Suddenly the vision of a man with wild black hair, dressed in all black, and had dark grey wings sprouting from his back came to her mind, followed by a deep longing feeling for him. The name eluded her, which made her all that more frustrated.

"It isn't surprising that you can't remember much right now, you did just wake up. Right now you are in heaven after going back down to Earth as an Earth Angel. It is all pretty complicated, but your angel body has been in a coma like state while you have been on Earth. Don't worry, you will regain your memory from both heaven and Earth soon," the blue haired man told her with a small smile.

"You still didn't answer who you are," Levy pointed out, the name of the black haired man dangling in front of her like a carrot. The fact that she forgot his name, someone who she believed she loved, cut her like a knife.

"Right, my name is Jellal Fernandes, the head angel here. I am also your father," Jellal told Levy, walking over and hugging her. As soon as Jellal started hugging her he started to cry. Confused, Levy looked at him, awaiting an explanation to his tears. "I-I thought I would never see you again and certainly not so soon. Can you remember how you died this time?" Jellal asked her.

"This time? I've died before?" Levy asked, even more confused than before. Then again, he had said something about her being an Earth Angel. After thinking for a moment she remembered kissing the black haired man after being stabbed in the heart by some she-demon. _Yes, the she-demon's name was Cana and she was going to kill my love, so I killed her before I died,_ Levy remembered.

"I guess knowing you past might help you remember what happened this last time on Earth. Your mom and I, Cecilia McGarden who was your mom this last time you went to Earth, were young, dumb teenagers when we met and fell in love," Jellal told her, a nostalgic smile on his face. "We were only 16 when she became pregnant with you. We both agreed that we would parent you together, ready to take on parenthood as long as we were side by side. Our parents kicked us out so we had a hard time making ends meet, but we managed. You were the pride and joy of our life, we showered you with as much love as possible. When you were four I proposed to you mom, which made you cheer and clap. Everything was looking up, I had a better job, your mom and I were going to marry, and we had you. Then it happened," Jellal's smile turned to a frown. For a moment it seemed like he wouldn't continue, but then he decided against not telling Levy.

"It was fourth of July and we were out on the front lawn together watching fireworks. The neighborhood we lived in wasn't the best, we were planning on moving as soon as we saved up enough, but the fireworks were always great. You were playing with a ball when it went out into the street. After yelling that you would get it you went running out in the street before your mom or I could stop you and you got hit by a drunk driver. I will never forget how you mother screamed when she saw you dead body," Jellal explained, grimacing at the memory. _Oh yeah, mom had to watch me die when Cana killed me. Poor woman, she watched her daughter be killed before her eyes not once, but twice,_ Levy thought.

"After the drunk driver was put in jail, as well as your funeral was had, we decided we would commit joint suicide. We both took enough pills to kill us, curled up with your picture, and fell asleep. I died, but somehow your mother survived and was put in a mental hospital. Once she got out I was allowed to visit her, to tell her she needed to live. Cecilia then decided to become an Anti-Human to distract her from the pain of losing both of us and that she could talk to me whenever she did her reports since I had become a head angel.. For a short while you and I waited here for her. That all changed when they decided to make you an Earth Angel because you died when you were only four. I fought them at first, but then agreed on the grounds that they let Cecilia have you, which made her so happy," Jellal finished explaining. All of the sudden it was like a flood gate opened up with memories.

"I remember, I asked her once where my dad was and she said he died. I just assumed that after she told me that I was an Earth Angel given to her that I wasn't truly her daughter and she lied about my dad. I never once thought maybe she was telling the truth about everything," Levy said, sighing. Her poor mother really had been through a lot.

"How did you die this time? I truly didn't think your mother was going to have to go through losing her daughter twice," Jellal said with a sigh as he awaited Levy's answer.

"She actually watched me die again too. I was murdered by the demon Cana because she was going to kill Gajeel," Levy found herself saying. It struck her then that the black haired man was Gajeel, the Anti-Angel who she had fallen deeply and madly in love with at a young age, just like her parents had. "Speaking of Gajeel, do you have any idea where he is?" Levy asked her dad.

Groaning Jellal told Levy, "Sadly the Anti-Angel has been at heaven's gate wanting to see you every day. Considering he is a major fighting force for us against demon's we couldn't deny him of that. We'll probably tell him you are awake when he comes to see you today." Levy bit her lip, remembering that Gajeel and her weren't supposed to be in love since it was against law. Law that her dad had to inforce.

"Dad, how much do you know about Gajeel and I?" Levy asked, trying to test the waters. Somehow she needed her dad to change his mind about Anti-Angels loving. There was no way to deny the fact that she loved Gajeel and, if the kiss he gave her before she died was anything to go off of, there was no way to deny that Gajeel loved her as well. Of course, Gajeel would deny it if you asked him about it since he was still scared to admit he was loving again.

"I know he was supposed to be your guardian, but let you get kidnapped by the Underworld Prince and then you were killed by a she-demon. I can infer that the she-demon who murdered you was his ex-wife who fell from grace and lead him to become an Anti-Angel," Jellal said. _Guess he isn't head angel for no reason,_ Levy noted. "Other than that no one knows what happened on Earth with you besides you, well you and your mother. Your mother and I haven't been able to communicate since she is too busy planning your funeral. Most people think your relationship went beyond typical guardian relationship since he has come every day since you died mortally to see if you woke up and were okay," Jellal explained to Levy.

"Dad, I have a serious question for you and I want you to answer me honestly. I know I use to ask questions and you would brush me off, but I am a lot more experienced than before," Levy told her father sternly. Before she went to Earth the second time she remembered that her dad would never answer her questions, she's always had a curiosity problem, but she was a lot younger then than she was now.

"I guess since you are more experienced I have no choice but to tell you what you want to know, so please, fire away," Jellal told his daughter. He didn't really want her to know the inner workings of heaven, but something told him that Cecilia would want him to answer her next question honestly.

"While I was on Earth and Gajeel was guarding me he told me that Anti-Angels were not allowed to love anyone. I wanna know why," Levy told Jellal in all seriousness. The question shocked Jellal, but also concerned him that people were right about there being more in between his daughter and the infamous Black Steel Gajeel. "To me it seems unfair, they may be hunting demons but they are good people too. Every last one of them made it to heaven for a reason, so shouldn't they be happy too like the rest of you? They earned it as well!" Levy argued. To be completely honest Jellal had never thought of it in that perspective. It was true that all Anti-Angels made it to heaven for a reason and then decided to protect the world by risking their own existence to save the Earth from demons. In many way Anti-Angels were the most angelic of them all, but the killing tainted their wings therefore few angels actually saw them as pure angels.

"Well, I guess it started off to keep them from getting distracted. I mean, why would you want someone to get distracted while in the middle of a demon fight? Sounds like the perfect way to get killed, Cana and Gajeel are a perfect example of how love can make you weak in fights," Jellal pointed out. Him using Cana and Gajeel as an example of this, which was stupid since their circumstances were not anything like what Levy wanted to know, irritated Levy, but she tried not to let it show. "Of course there is the problem that Anti-Angels are not allowed to go in and out of heaven freely, they need someone to let them in, so the two people would not see each other much anyway. In the end, it doesn't matter," Jellal told her with a shrug, thinking the subject was over. However, Levy had other ideas.

"But what if both of the angels were Anti-Angels? Would they still not be able to love each other?" Levy asked. Her question was so oddly specific it sent warning bells off in Jellal's mind. Why was she asking so many questions about the law? Sure, Levy had always been curious and wanted fairness among all, but typically once she got an answer she would simply drop it. Then again, she had just been on Earth for sixteen years, some things were bound to change.

"Well, if they both were Anti-Angels it would eliminate the problem of seeing each other, but it doesn't change the fact that it would distract them. It would probably be more distracting due to the fact that they are both Anti-Angels, so their job would go out the window. The law is strict because it needs to be. If they are distracted then we all die because they are the ones who keep the demons in check," Jellal told Levy. Despite what Jellal said to be true, Levy still was not happy with the answer.

"That isn't always the case though! Sometimes the love the two share will make one stronger," Levy pointed out. This made Jellal rather irritated. _I bet her mother let her get away with bloody murder. Probably why she is asking so many questions,_ Jellal thought with a sigh. Now it was up to him to get Levy to realize the law was the law and there was no way around it.

"Why do you keep asking me these questions? The law is the law, it isn't going to change," Jellal told his daughter sternly. He hated being so strict on his daughter when she just came back to him.

"The law is stupid," Levy said flatly. Before Jellal could totally lose his cool, Levy continued, "If two Anti-Angels love each other they shouldn't have to hide it. I love Gajeel dad and because of that love I was able to completely wipe out a higher demon in the Underworld with just my celestial Earth Angel powers, which is pretty hard I've heard. So why can't two Anti-Angels love each other, love makes them stronger not weaker! When you want to protect something with all your might you will do ANYTHING for them." What Levy said shouldn't be possible, but the look in Levy's eyes let him know that she had in fact done just that. Somehow she had taped into her full celestial power even though she was an Earth Angel and had completely obliterated a pretty high demon. Whether this was because of her love for Gajeel or the fact she was his daughter was unclear, but it was probably a combination of both. Sighing Jellal knew he had been defeated.

"I don't know why you are fighting so hard for Anti-Angels to love each other. I understand what you mean, and I will lift the law, but it won't help you any," Jellal pointed out as he got up from Levy's bed. Before he could leave, Levy quickly got to her feet, not before falling on her face, but that is beside the fact.

"Wait, I am becoming an Anti-Angel. I want to be able to see mom and my friends and, most importantly, I want to be able to love Gajeel for real this time. You can't stop them, plus since you agreed that Anti-Angel's should be able to love each other than you can't go back on your word to change the law," Levy told her father firmly. "I love Gajeel more than anyone else dad and you can't stop me from becoming an Anti-Angel," Levy pointed out. Jellal desperately tried to think of some way he could stop her, but sadly she was old enough to make her own decisions without him.

"Your mother and I have both lost you twice, but we were able to get you back. How do you think we would feel if you were to be completely destroyed, to the point where we could never see you again? You are our pride and joy, without you we are miserable," Jellal reminded Levy. THis caused Levy to stop a moment and bite her lip, if she were to be destroyed her parents would feel as bad as they had when they both tried to commit joint suicide. _What am I thinking, with Gajeel at my side that won't happen,_ Levy thought to herself.

"That won't happen, you forget who I am in love with. Gajeel is the strongest Anti-Angel you have, there is no way I can be destroyed when he is by my side. Don't worry, I won't let you lose me. I am not the same weak girl you knew, I am stronger now and I want to help and love Gajeel. This is my decision dad, you can't stop me," Levy told Jellal. _I don't want her to be an Anti-Angel, but there really is nothing I can do to stop her,_ Jellal thought to himself, a little disappointed by that fact.

"Okay, fine, I know I can't stop you from being an Anti-Angel but I need to put down some ground rules," Jellal told his daughter firmly. Considering the fact he had finally submitted to the fact that she was going to become an Anti-Angel, Levy supposed she could listen and possibly accept the supposed 'ground rules' he had for her. "One, you can only report to me, no other head angel that is co-in charge of the Anti-Angel program. Two, you have to live with your mother for a couple more years, like you would have if you finished out high school. Three, you visit me at least once a month and when you move out of your mother's house you visit her the same amount of time, if not more, as well. Four, I can add more rules when I think of them because I can't really think of any right now," Jellal told her.

"Those don't sound unreasonable. I would have probably done those things anyway. Now, can you lead me to where I can get ready for my new job and life? I want to be fully equipped and ready by the time Gajeel comes," Levy told her dad excitedly. The prospect of living life with Gajeel was making her more excited than she thought she ever had been.

"I guess I could, follow me," Jellal told her simply and then lead her out of her small cloud shaped room.

Once outside the beauty of Heaven was so extraordinary no words could truly grasp it all. All the floors were clouds, but somehow beautiful marble and gold houses stood on top of them. Levy had to stand there for a few moment s in awe, realizing that soon she would be coming here at least once a month according to her dad's rules. _This is my new home, I always imagined Heaven would be beautiful, but never this gorgeous,_ Levy thought as she looked around. As they walked they came upon one building that did not seem to fit in with all the other buildings around it. THe building in front of the two angels was made of black steel and could only be described as looking truly cold. Shivering, Levy looked up at the towering building, that somehow reminded her of Gajeel.

"Are you coming inside?" Jellal, who was currently holding open the door for Levy, asked. Quickly Levy hurried inside, hoping the coldness she felt would diminish once inside the door. Once inside the building she saw the weapons that reminded her very much of her mother and Gajeel, making her relax more. "The fact that you relaxed after seeing these weapons assures me that the only job for you is to be an Anti-Angel," Jellal told Levy. Levy stole a look to her dad, only to find him stiff around all the weapons. _In a place as beautiful as heaven I guess you wouldn't really need any weapons,_ Levy reminded herself.

"They remind me of Gajeel and mom, so I guess they have a rather calming effect on me," Levy commented with a shrug. Jellal hid how disturbing he found that and instead walked Levy up to the counter, where a woman with long white hair and a pink dress was. _What is such a pretty lady doing working here,_ Levy wondered, but decided not to say anything.

"Hey Mira, my daughter here wants to become an Anti-Angel, think you can hook her up?" Jellal asked the white haired girl whose name was apparently was Mira.

"Sure thing Mr. Fernandes, just follow me Levy," Mira told Levy. Obidently, and without questioning how Mira knew her name, Levy followed Mira over to the weapon section. "Since you are a head angel's daughter I doubt we'll have to worry about celestial power, which means almost any weapon should work for you. Do you have any preferences?" Mira asked Levy.

"Actually," Levy said after a moment of thought, "when I used my powers in the human world they turned into a whip, which I was able to use pretty well. I don't know if you have any weapons that are whip like at all though."

"Oh don't worry, we have all sorts of weapons. It sounds like you would do best with this weapon," Mira told Levy, getting a small black tube off the wall and handing it to Levy. "All you have to do is press a button and the whip will be as long and deadly as your celestial magic allows," Mira explained. Following Mira's instructions Levy did exactly that, only to find that the whip produced was extremely long and looked to be very deadly.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be surprised since you destroyed a higher demon in the Underworld when you were only an Earth Angel," Jeall said with a proud smile.

"That is true, now you will also want just a regular gun that runs on little to no celestial power because if you ever run low on power you'll need something to defend yourself," Mira explained. After thinking for a couple seconds Mira went over and grabbed a small gun from the shelf and handed it to Levy. "This gun may look small and harmless, but it is actually pretty powerful. Don't fire it in here, but it'll work well against demons when in a tight spot," Mira told Levy with a smile.

"Looks like all you need now is the black clothing that is traditional of Anti-Angels," Jellal told her. With a quick grin Mira disappeared into the back of the building and then came out with a couple pieces of black clothing.

"Try this on," Mira told Levy, thrusting the clothing at Levy and then pushing her into a small curtained off section of the room. Once Levy was inside of the curtained off area she was able to look at the clothing she was putting on. The clothing consisted of grey, skintight dress that fell to her knees, black boots, and a black vest. At first she thought the clothes wouldn't suit her, but once she put them on she realized they actually looked pretty good on her. Both her dad and Mira seemed to agree when she walked out as well.

"Now all that is left is to tell Gajeel," Levy said as she put her weapons on the black belt that went across her waist.

"One last thing," Jellal said, motioning Levy to come closer to him. When Levy was in front of him Jellal put a black head band in her wildly blue hair, then kissed her forehead. "Much better, now it is much more you," Jellal told her with a grin.

"Thanks dad, I will talk to you soon," Levy promised, giving him a hug. Jellal handed her her custom Anti-Angel phone and then she was off to wait for Gajeel at the gate of heaven.

Waiting for Gajeel to finally show up at the gate proved to be a lot longer wait then Levy had originally thought. Turns out today was pretty hectic with demons, so of course that was the day Levy woke up. It was nearly dark by the time Gajeel finally showed up. Upon seeing the bright blue haired angel Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks. For a couple moments he just stood their, rubbing his eyes as if to make sure she wasn't just some figment of his imagination.

"Gajeel, I am not going to just disappear. It's really me, I woke up," Levy said with a slight giggle. She just couldn't help herself, he looked so cute! Hearing her talk snapped Gajeel out of his temporary paralysis and made him run to Levy, picking her up and spinning her around. Levy was once again giggling as she was swept off her feet by Gajeel, not that it was the first time.

"You're back! You're finally back!" Gajeel said once he had set her down. Upon further examination of her his grin turned to a frown. "What's this?" Gajeel asked, jestering to all of her. Currently Levy was in her new Anti-Angel outfit and her newly light grey wings, the symbol of a newly reborn Anti-Angel. With a grin Levy did a spin for him to show off all her new gear.

"Like it? Now I am an Anti-Angel too so I can work with you!" Levy said happily. She didn't know what she had expected Gajeel's reaction to be, but it certainly wasn't what she got.

"WHAT?! Are you insane? Did Cana killing you kill your brain too? Levy now you can't love anyone, much less me! I wanted you to be able to live a happy afterlife, to find someone else who deserves you more than I do and be happy. The whole reason I came here was to say goodbye to you!" Gajeel told her, his face was rather white. Sure, her decision was a shock, but Levy honestly thought he would at least be a little happy he could see her more often.

"You wanted to say goodbye to me? But why?!" Levy asked, shocked by Gajeel's intentions. After he kissed her before she died she thought that he might be coming to term with how he felt, but did that kiss really just tell him he didn't want her?

"I didn't want to, but I wanted you to be happy and to be with someone who deserves your love much more than I do. Now that you are an Anti-Angel you can't love anyone," Gajeel groaned. _I was finally ready to let her go and she turns around and does this, she really is unpredictable. Then again, she wouldn't be Levy if she wasn't,_ Gajeel thought.

"Well, what if we could love each other? What if the only way I could love you was if I became an Anti-Angel myself?" Levy questioned, trying to make it sound hypothetical, but knowing she was being much too specific for him not to figure out something was up.

"That would never happen, it is law that Anti-Angel's can't love anyone, remember? That was the whole reason I became an Anti-Angel. Of course, that was before I met you and wanted to try love again, but now I can't cause I threw my chances away. You are a head angel's daughter who has great promise to make a fine head angel herself, don't throw away your afterlife like this. Go, be happy, I am sure Jellal could pull some strings for you if you asked him to," Gajeel told her, trying to shoo her away. Instead of just doing as she had told, which she probably would have done when she first met Gajeel, she stood her ground and refused.

"No, I did what I want to do. I want to help people Gajeel, to be with mom and Erza and Lucy. I wouldn't want to love anyone else other than you. You are my soul mate, I am more sure of that than anything else in the entire world. You are right, my dad would pull strings for me, and he did. The law has changed Gajeel, if two Anti-Angels love each other they may love each other because their love will strengthen their powers. I proved this when I completely wiped out Cana in the Underworld! Please, let me love you Gajeel," Levy begged. Despite everything she had said Gajeel was still worried, too many what if's surrounded their relationship.

"How do you even know you won't get killed doing this? Once you die as an angel that's it, you're done. What about your parents?" Gajeel pointed out. As much as he wanted to run off into the sunset with her he knew it was wrong of him to do so.

"I won't die because I have you by my side. Trust in me, I am not helpless anymore and you are one of the best there is anyway. The two of us will be unstoppable, but most importantly we will be able to be together without any laws. Gajeel, I know you are scared because Cana hurt you and because you thought you were done with love, but you said yourself that I made you want to give love another shot. So follow that, give it another shot, give me a shot," Levy pleaded, her eyes watering. If he denied her this time she didn't know what she would do. Truth be told she would probably do exactly what he did after Cana fell from grace, in some ways the two were alike.

Sighing Gajeel admitted defeat, "Fine, fine you win. I will give us a chance." Even though he sounded defeated, his smile let Levy know that this is what he truly wanted to begin with. With a squeal Levy took his hands, smiling up at him.

"I promise to you I won't fall from grace, I will be yours forever. This is going to be a good chapter for us, I can just feel it," Levy told him, positively beaming. _I don't think she has ever looked more beautiful than she does right now,_ Gajeel thought as he looked down at her beaming face. Maybe it was the fact she looked so beautiful, or the relief of finally being able to be with her that made him do what he did next, he still doesn't know. What he does know is that he kissed her with all the passion he could muster in that moment. It was one of the best kisses he had ever had.

 ** _After Levy gets used to being used to being an Anti-Angel, what happens when she goes to her own funeral? Find out in_** ** _Chapter 13: Her Funeral_**

 **Again, please review and tell me what you what to see as well as what you thought of this chapter.**


	13. Sequel

**This story now has a sequel that has just been called Love of an Archangel**


End file.
